The Demon in Me
by Aecoris
Summary: A trip to visit Jess ends up with more than Sam had bargained for. He will have to fight some unexpected demons, figuratively and literally, in a battle that will test his inner strength. Will Dean be able to help his brother, or is this something even he can't protect Sam from? Friendship & with John as a good father. 4th story in my Missing Piece verse with Sam in a wheelchair.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, at long last, here is the first chapter of the next story in the Missing Piece verse. The reason this took so long to post was the decision to wait until the story was complete to begin posting it. I am very glad, because there were a lot of things I changed along the way in writing this and plot holes that I was able to go back and fix without confusing the readers.** Since this story is complete and not a WIP**, updates are going to come regularly every week until the story is finished. There won't be any waiting for long periods of time in this story.

**Most importantly, this story is co-written and beta'ed by my very good friend, Gabi2305**. She did an amazing job helping me with this and made the story come out much better, writing amazing scenes and large parts of chapters. If she had never asked to beta my first Missing Piece story, I don't think the series ever would have gotten this far, and it certainly wouldn't have been as good. I want to thank her for sticking with me through this and encouraging me even when I would get stressed out. Gabi is an amazing writer, and has helped me improve so much, I can't thank her enough. :)

It might also be important to note that the first story, "The Missing Piece" has been completely gone over by Gabi. She fixed all those silly mistakes and a lot of errors. She also re-wrote the entire last chapter (we had to split it into two chapters now) to make it fit in with the story better and add more realistic suspense. Check it out if you want!

Now, onto this story. This takes place a few weeks after the last one, "More Than Meets the Eye", ends. It is very helpful to read the entire series first so everything will make sense. But if you haven't, you just need to know that Sam is paralyzed and that this story begins with Dean having a broken leg, carried on from the last story. The stories in this verse are listed in my profile page.

**Summary:** _A trip to visit Jess ends up with more than Sam had bargained for. He will have to fight some unexpected demons, figuratively and literally, in a battle that will test his inner strength. Will Dean be able to help his brother, or is this something even he can't protect Sam from? Lots of friendship and with John as a good father. 4th installment in my Missing Piece verse where Sam is in a wheelchair._

Gabi and I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The smell of fresh brewed coffee awoke Sam from his dream. It had been a strange one about him visiting Jess in Stanford and deciding to stay and study law. Sam snorted at the thought of taking up law as a school major, how boring was that? Especially after a life of hunting why would even his dream-self take up such a boring and uninteresting major? Still, it brought thoughts of Jess. During their conversations on the phone lately she had been asking when he would come and visit now that the school year started. He really did want to go see her, even if the thought of being on a college campus was a bit intimidating. Jess had a few that she shared the on-campus apartment with and no matter how much Jess assured him that the two girls would accept him, he had his doubts. Still, he missed Jess and he figured he'd ask John if he could stop by and visit her soon, coming back to Bobby's when Dean would get his cast off in two weeks and then they could hit the road again.

Sam pulled himself up into a sitting position and glanced over to the other double bed in Bobby's first floor bedroom that he and Dean shared while they were here. Dean was still out cold. Sam snickered at that, Dean had been sleeping so much these past four weeks since he broke his leg but along with that Dean also seemed very happy. Sam couldn't ever remember seeing Dean so relaxed and carefree in...well, the nearly nine years he'd known him. His brother's mood was also contagious as Sam and even Bobby and John seemed happier as well, the whole mood in the junkyard was peaceful. This had been a really nice break and Sam was so glad that Dean _finally_ seemed to turn the corner and really accept himself and like the person he was.

Getting himself out of bed, Sam wheeled out of their bedroom and into Bobby's living room. Bobby had often joked that it was a good thing that Sam came into their lives. Otherwise his house would have looked like a hoarder's. Sam couldn't imagine Bobby's clean and organized house looking like that, but both Dean and John assured him it was a huge mess for the longest time. Once Sam came into their lives Bobby knew he had to clean up all the books on the ground and upgrade the poor layout of his house. Sam felt bad at first and didn't want Bobby to go through the hassle of changing up his house just so Sam could get around. However Bobby had assured him that he had a lot of fun doing it and had even found many misplaced items he thought he had lost forever. He said it was like a big exciting project for him and fixing up the house wasn't just for Sam's benefit but for everyone that ever stepped foot into the house.

It always made Sam happy knowing that Bobby had done this for him and so easily accepted him as part of their family. The whole house was easily navigable for a wheelchair to move through with ease and Bobby had equipped his bathroom to be handicap accessible. Sure, Sam never had a problem in the handicap motel rooms but there was something different about Bobby's house. It was the love that was put into every adjustment made, from the lower counter-tops Bobby had built to the low bookshelves that contained not only hunting research books, but Sam's favorite fiction novels. This house was the closest place they had to a home and it just felt so much more comfortable to be here than in a motel room that had been built by construction workers.

Sam made his way into the kitchen and saw that either Bobby or John had already made pancakes that were sitting there for Sam to grab. His mouth watered from the sight of the delicious looking breakfast and he really hoped these were Bobby's creation. Bobby was such a better cook than his dad, not that Sam would ever admit that to John. Sam grabbed a plate from the easily reachable cabinets and filled it with more than his average helping of pancakes. He placed the food on his lap and positioned himself at his spot at Bobby's kitchen table, the spot that Bobby always left without a dining chair, even if they weren't going to be visiting for a long period of time.

Moving the plate carefully onto the table, Sam grabbed the maple syrup and was busy slathering his pancakes with the sticky sweet goo when both Bobby and John came in from outside, bickering.

"Way to go John, now we're going to have to spend at _least_ an extra four hours fixing up that car, because we just had to go with your _brilliant_ idea."

"If you would have let me handle it, it would have gone smoothly. It's not my fault you can't follow my directions properly."

Bobby rolled his eyes when he spotted Sam sitting at the kitchen table. "Look, you just made us look like a bunch of idjits in front of your boy, how does that feel?"

Sam grinned at the two friends. "What'd I miss?" he asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Nothing you'd want to hear about." John laughed.

"Only that now we have to hurry up and get this project done before the thunderstorm rolls in," Bobby growled and Sam had to really concentrate on not laughing.

"Whatever." Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes as he sat down opposite of Sam. "You found your way to Bobby's pancakes, I see."

Sam took another bite and swallowed before answering. "Actually, it was the coffee that woke me up, though the pancakes smell delicious too."

"That's because I make the best breakfast, a lot better than your father," Bobby mumbled, but he was smiling now. "You want some coffee Sam? It's just about done."

Sam made a face. "Ugh, no. I'm getting sick of just plain coffee, even when I drown it with cream and sugar. It's just still so bitter. I think when Dean wakes up I'll ask if he wants to head to the Starbucks up in town. Now that he's quit smoking and can actually taste correctly, I'm going to try and get him to drink a latté."

There was a few thumping noises and then Dean was standing in the doorway, hair disheveled but otherwise looking well-rested. "I heard that," he grumbled as he limped his way into the kitchen. "I don't want any of your girly mocha frappe lattéchino crap."

"They're called lattés," Sam shot back. "And with all the sugary sweet stuff you eat, I really think you'll like them. You'll be thanking me later today."

"Looks like I don't have a way out of this one." Dean sighed before he eyed the breakfast on the counter. "Awesome! Bobby's pancakes! You really need to make them more while we're here."

"What is so special about Bobby and his cooking?" John asked.

"It's because I actually take the time and labor into making food, I just don't throw random ingredients down as quickly as possible, Johnny."

"Okay, I'm going to interrupt before you two tear each other's heads off. You're so much worse than me and Sammy." Dean smirked. "I'm going to go eat outside at the picnic table, anyone want to join me?"

"I'll join you boy. Maybe you can help me out by taking a look at this car your father ruined," Bobby said as he walked outside with Dean.

John sighed at Bobby's remark and helped himself to another stack of pancakes. "These things are good, I'll give him that."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I think I can actually eat these just as fast as Dean eats food on a regular basis."

"No, I think Dean's got you beat. You brother shovels away food like he's a garbage disposal."

"What makes that statement even truer is that he really does eat garbage food." Sam smiled and John let out a loud laugh before quickly going quiet and looking around the room anxiously.

"Whoops. We should probably be quieter. You know how good your brother can hear."

Sam remembered the many times Sam and John would be joking about Dean, knowing that he was a few rooms over, only for Dean to yell "I heard that!" just like he had this morning. It was like Dean had some kind of super-hearing ability when it came to people talking about him.

Thinking about this morning though brought back Sam's thoughts of Jess and he figured he'd ask his father what he thought of Sam's idea to visit her.

"Anyway Dad...I wanted to ask your opinion of something."

"Yeah, of course Sammy, what is it?"

Sam didn't know why he felt embarrassed talking to his father about Jess. It was much easier to talk to Dean about girls, even with his brother's constant joking. But he needed his father's input on his idea. "It's about Jess. I was thinking of going to visit her," he blurted out quickly, blushing slightly afterwards and immediately started playing around with the food on his plate.

John laughed at his son's reaction. "No need to get embarrassed Sammy. I'm your father; you should feel comfortable telling me about anything."

Sam continued to stare at his plate as he moved a piece of pancake in circles around the plate. "Yeah, I know. I just felt awkward asking you about it. I mean...I've never, you know...had a girlfriend and I don't know how things exactly work...wait I didn't exactly mean that, I just..."

John saved Sam from his awkwardness. "Of course you can visit her Sammy; you shouldn't have to ask me that."

"Well I figured I should. I just can't bail on a hunt, but we're not hunting right now. Dean will get his cast off in two weeks so I thought maybe I could leave in a few days, spend a week up at Stanford and then come back right before Dean's set to get the cast off. Then I'll be back in time for our next hunt."

It saddened John to think that Sam thought he had to rush seeing his girlfriend in-between hunts. It hurt even more knowing that Sam thought John wouldn't allow them to take some time off in order for him to see Jess. He didn't want his boys to think that way. The hunt was important sure, but Sam and Dean were more important to John than the mission. Ever since Dean found Sam John had realized the importance of his boys' wellbeing and feelings. John knew that they had to come first, even if it meant getting behind on tracking down the demon that had killed Mary.

Sam was a very independent person, there was no doubting that. But John didn't like the idea of Sam going anywhere on his own, he didn't even like the idea of Dean doing the same thing either. With all the evil out there they needed to stick together, or Sam and Dean needed to stick together at the least. Call it being an over-protective father but John couldn't help it. Sure, his boys were in their twenties now with Dean verging on twenty-seven in four months. Most boys...no most _men_ that age weren't living, let alone traveling everywhere with their father. John considered himself spoiled and lucky to still have his boys with him and not on their own. He just couldn't imagine letting them go, and it wasn't just because of the lifestyle but because he would truly miss their company.

From the looks of it, Sam didn't want to go alone either if it could be avoided. John knew that Sam didn't like leaving his brother, especially because Dean was injured. It was only a broken leg but for goodness sake these boys fretted over each other non-stop about the littlest things. At least that was a good trait compared to how they could have hated each other and been constantly at each other's throats like some siblings. And also John didn't think Sam had the confidence to go by himself to an apartment full of girls. He'd need the support of someone he knew, who better than his brother, the ultimate Sammy-confidence booster?

"There's no reason we can't take a few weeks off after Dean is better Sammy," John said and Sam looked up, surprised. "I'm sure Dean would like to see Jess again too, she is his friend. How about you boys head up there after Dean gets his cast off and just relax, no need to hurry back."

Honestly, John wanted to go up to the college as well but he wasn't sure Sam would want his old father to come along. It was one thing for Sam to be stuck with Dean 24/7; the two liked to bicker and at times would get on each other's nerves from always being together. But really, the truth was that they basically always got along. They were best friends, two young men close in age who could relate to one another.

It was an all together different thing though to be stuck with your father all of the time. Apart from John's stint at Bobby's back in the summer with the demon incident, the boys hadn't been apart from him a lot. They probably wanted time away from their dad, so that they could talk about stuff that guys their age do without fear of their nosy father butting in, or even better...so they could complain about John. He laughed silently at the thought. But in truth, Sam would probably want John to sit this trip out and go with his brother.

"Really Dad? That would be awesome." Sam was smiling though he looked a little upset. "But you wouldn't want to come too?"

After all that thinking, John was shocked by the offer. Maybe his boys weren't as sick of him as he thought. Or even better, maybe they thought of him as a cool dad, someone they wouldn't be embarrassed introducing their girlfriends and friends to.

"I'd love to go Sammy. I just thought you'd want your old man to stay back and not ruin your fun with whatever you...hip young people do."

Sam laughed out loud at that, holding his chest. "Dad! You're ridiculous. Of course I want you to come, and you're not _that_ old. I want you to get to know Jess better. I really wanted you and Dean to come too. Hey, one day how about we all go out to eat? Me, you, Dean and Jess?"

John smiled at his boy. "I'd really like that Sammy."

"Good." Sam grinned. "Jess has been telling me she wants to _formally_ meet you. You know, without you sneaking up on us kissing."

* * *

A few hours later Sam announced that he and Dean were indeed heading over to Starbucks so Dean could finally try a latte. Dean joined Sam and John in the living room by wheeling into the room in Sam's old wheelchair that they kept at Bobby's.

"Dean! Would you get out of that already?" Sam sighed. Dean had taken up using the wheelchair most of the time when he had still needed crutches to get around. Now he had a walking cast on and could limp around without support, but his leg still hurt him and he couldn't walk for long. So instead of picking up his crutches again, he went for the wheelchair. Sam rolled his eyes whenever he saw Dean in it but John knew that his boy found it funny and even endearing that his brother was truthfully that comfortable sitting beside Sam all day. It really showed just how much Dean saw the wheelchair as not defining Sam, but a part of him. John could even see that Sam secretly liked how he would be eye-to-eye with his brother instead of having to look up all the time.

"Why do I have to? This is much more comfortable."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to sit in one twenty-four seven."

"Come on Sammy!"

"I'll never understand why you would want to when you can walk."

"Uh-uh. My leg is broken," Dean pouted.

"You're in a walking cast! You can limp perfectly fine."

Dean rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. "Geeze, since when have you gotten so bossy?"

"Since we'd look ridiculous if we both came in wheelchairs. Besides, why in the world would we go through the extra hassle?"

Dean smirked. "Because I wanted to race you to the Impala."

"Dude! You lost every single race we've had! I almost felt sorry leaving your slow ass behind in the dust." Sam laughed, referring to all the wheelchair races the two of them had on lazy days in Bobby's yard.

"Alright boys." John shook his head with a smile. He did enjoy his boys' banters but there was a limit to how much he could handle. "Time to take off, you two. Bring me back some pastry or something."

"Alright Dad," both boys said in sync causing Dean to punch Sam in the shoulder and Sam to sneer right back.

"And be careful," John called out as his boys headed for the door. "It's going to storm any minute now so drive safe."

"I will Dad." Sam sighed. "Do you know how many thunderstorms we've driven through?"

John chose to drop it and watched his sons make their way through Bobby's yard. He watched as Dean seemed to have some trouble walking and chose to lean on Sam's wheelchair as a use of support. He only made it a few steps before he had Sam at his throat.

"Why don't you just grab the crutches?"

"Because we're only walking to the car and then into the Starbucks. Can't I just use your chair to lean on?"

"No! You know how slow I have to go with you leaning on me? Plus if you're doing that when we're walking into Starbucks people are going to think you're pushing me and..."

"I know, I know! You hate being pushed and you hate people seeing you get pushed even worse." John could practically see Dean rolling his eyes.

"Sorry that I don't want to look like an invalid because my brother was too lazy to grab his crutches."

The rest of the conversation John luckily couldn't hear as Sam and Dean became too far from his earshot. With a shake of his head, John headed out Bobby's back door. Maybe he could help fix the car he had "destroyed."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, and your continued interest in this series for all these years between stories!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes the brothers would run into people that would see a disabled person and instead of ignoring them or making offhand remarks, would go out of their way to be annoyingly helpful when they were not needed in the least. It bugged the hell out of Sam that these certain people saw him as incapable of doing the simplest of tasks and the brothers were about to run into one of those people when Dean opened the door to the Starbucks entrance.

A lot of places didn't have handicap doors and while Sam was capable of opening most doors by himself, it was annoying when he had to pull them open instead of push. Then, he'd have to hurry inside before the door slammed shut on him. So Dean usually opened these doors and Sam headed inside first followed directly by his brother. It was just how the two of them worked, something Dean did not do to patronize his brother, of course, but as an act of teamwork, like they so often did not only in hunting but everyday tasks like these. It was something they did, a movement that was woven into their lives and happened so often that Sam never really thought about it...until now.

Dean opened the door with Sam by his side just as a middle-aged woman with her granddaughter in hand was walking out the exit doors. She glanced at the two for just a split second and before Sam knew it, she ran up behind him and grabbed the small and hardly-used handlebars on his wheelchair. Usually in sleek models like Sam's, handlebars weren't even a part of the chair, since they weren't needed. But John had insisted that they install some, just in case one of them had to push Sam on a hunt-gone-wrong. Right now, Sam wished he had been able to talk his father out of it.

"Oh, let me help you poor boys!" The woman gasped after she had already grabbed Sam's wheelchair and started pushing him inside. Sam's face was probably so red right now that he looked like he had been out in the sun for hours. Once he got out of his shock, he grabbed his wheels and stopped the chair in its tracks, almost causing the woman to topple over him from the quick stop.

Sam didn't know what to say and was saved when Dean stepped next to him once again, looking down at the woman with a scowl that she didn't exactly deserve.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean's voice was pretty loud and the woman paled, taken aback.

"Excuse me?" she piped out in a quiet voice.

"You think you can just grab people like that out of nowhere and manhandle them inside?"

"I...I thought he needed help...because..."

"Because he's in a wheelchair," Dean snorted. "Listen lady, if you assumed he needed help then ask him. Just because he's in a wheelchair doesn't mean he can't get around, that's what it's for..."

"Dean..." Sam whispered, attempting to gain his brother's attention so they could just go inside. "It's alright."

"No it's not Sam! I know it's not alright and so do you!" Dean turned back to the woman. "You wouldn't push just anyone through a door, right? So why do it to him, just because he's in a wheelchair?"

A few people pushed their way through the entrance, looking back and forth between Dean, the woman, and then Sam with confusion. The last thing Sam wanted was to gather even more attention to himself than there already was. The woman was blushing now as she stared anywhere but at Sam.

"I thought I would be doing a good favor. I didn't mean any harm."

Before Dean could say something back, Sam decided it was best if he jumped in. "I get around the same as you do ma'am. Just from this chair, there's nothing else that's different. Just because you see someone that is different doesn't mean they're incapable. If I was incapable then I wouldn't be going out. I think my brother's just trying to say that I do everything just as well as anyone else, I mean I am the one that drove here."

The lady seemed shocked at hearing that. "But...how?" She seemed to ask without even meaning to and looked embarrassed right away. Her granddaughter chose that moment to tug on her grandmother's coat and start shouting that she wanted to go home, so the woman hastily apologized and, as Dean would say, 'took off like a bat outta hell'.

"God, so ignorant," Dean seethed and Sam followed him inside. Normally, Sam would have been a bit pissed off at Dean if he over-reacted like that. But the way the woman wished to help him, yet couldn't look at Sam like he was a whole person, made him glad Dean reacted the way he did. Sam was lucky to have his brother's over-protectiveness in these instances. Because he honestly wouldn't know what he would say to people if he was all by himself. At least Dean could help to possibly open their eyes a bit.

"It's alright Dean, its over," Sam said and patted Dean on the back. He swore that things like this bothered his brother more than they did him. And that was actually really sweet.

Dean was still murmuring angrily. "Thinks she can just push you around like you're some doll...I should have pushed _her_ into a dumpster..."

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother's arm to stop him so Dean could get a good look at him. "She didn't mean any harm. She just wanted to help. She didn't know any better. It's really okay." He flashed his brother a grin.

Dean gave a quick nod but was still sneering. "I know. I just hate it when people treat you like that."

"Well, that's what I have you for. Now come on, we came here so you could try an awesome latté. Direct your attention off your angry thoughts and to the menu board." Sam waved his hand at the list of flavored drinks and that actually got Dean to smile.

"Alright, Sammy. This better be edible." Dean squinted up at the board and immediately, Sam felt stupid. Dean wouldn't be able to read all those drink names in such small letters all bunched together. It would just look like one big jumble; plus it was too far away that Dean couldn't even try to get a good look at the words.

But to Sam's surprise, Dean didn't seem to fret and start fidgeting like he usually did when he couldn't read something. Instead, he turned to Sam with only a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I can't read any of that crap. 'S way too close together. Care to help me out?"

Dean had never ever so blatantly admitted that he couldn't read something. He had always hid the fact until John or Sam had to point it out and ask him if he needed help, which Sam thought was actually more embarrassing then asking for help himself like Dean was doing now.

"Yeah, of course man," Sam said, trying not to sound too excited or happy at Dean's new 'breakthrough'. "Umm...well you don't even have to look at the stupid board anyway. Everyone just makes up their own drinks. What you're gonna want to know though is the flavors they have," Sam told his brother and proceeded to list off every flavor syrup he could see.

* * *

Sitting next to his brother who was in one of the big comfy Starbucks armchairs, Sam watched as Dean hesitantly took a sip of his 'campfire mocha'. Apparently the cashier said it tasted like a s'more with coffee and Dean's mouth had been watering right then and there. Dean finally tipped the drink back and took a short sip. He seemed to tilt his head as if contemplating the taste of the flavors together and then he took another sip, much longer this time.

"You know," he said after he swallowed. "This isn't half bad."

"See! I told you!" Sam sounded way more excited than he should have been, but he couldn't help it. "All of that whining and complaining for nothing Dean."

Dean took another sip and grinned. "It's actually really freakin' good."

"It's a good thing you have your taste buds back that all those cigarettes tried to kill off."

"Yeah, you know how many delicious tastes I've been missing out on? My poor tongue has been neglected."

Sam smiled softly, thinking back to the day when Dean had decided to quit. His brother had done it, even going off the Chantix pills recently and as Dean had said, he was now "home free".

"Not only can you actually taste and smell things other than tobacco but did you realize that you're even looking better Dean?"

"Oh of course, you know what a handsome devil I am Sammy." Dean winked but didn't joke any further, allowing Sam to continue on with what he was trying to say.

"Really Dean. You just look healthier all together. Your skin, teeth and thank goodness, your breath."

"I'd reach over and punch you, but I'm too lazy to get out of this chair." Dean smirked and there was the genuine happiness in his eyes that Sam saw so much more often these past weeks. "But thanks. That's good news to know. I do feel much better too."

Sam simply smiled back and they fell into a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the people talking around them and Dean slurping up his drink. Sam had to admit this was nice. Going out with his brother just to hangout somewhere, something normal people their age did. He felt himself yearning for this a bit. For him and Dean to have a semblance of normal, to be able to just go and hang out without worrying about the next hunt or who might be in danger. It would be nice to not have to worry all the time about if this was the hunt that might go wrong and Sam might die, or worse...if Dean might be killed. It wasn't the first time he had thought this, but it was the most he actually took it into consideration.

Sam felt his mind wandering back to Jess, how happy he was with her and how perfect she seemed. He thought of how well she and Dean got together and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought maybe they could have that. Maybe he and Dean could move out to California, maybe they could actually go to school and become something they would be remembered for, instead of risking their lives just to be forgotten and blown away in the wind. Sam imagined himself maybe studying something in literature or writing, or maybe something with computers. He could see Dean going into engineering or mechanical work...his brother just understood all those little parts and gadgets and could literally create something out of nothing. He was amazing with that, hell Dean could even go into construction.

Could Sam see Dean actually wanting that? Probably not. But the thing was...and this was kind of mean...Sam knew that if he begged hard enough Dean would come with him. Hell, with as overprotective as his brother was, Sam wouldn't even have to beg, Dean would just follow.

But Sam knew he was just day dreaming. He didn't even know if normal was something he did want. He had to think realistically here, and the first step was telling Dean about his plans to go see Jess and what John had suggested they do.

* * *

John stood at Bobby's front window and watched as the rain started to pour down hard and the wind picked up. His boys had been out for an hour, and even though that wasn't a long time...he just wished they would come back. It was the life of a hunter that made him worry more than usual parents. Sure, monsters and demons could get his boys but so could bad weather and the possibility of a car accident.

"John, sit your ass down and put away your phone. Those boys are in their twenties, there's no reason for you to be acting like a mother-hen. They're not toddlers."

And maybe that was a part of it. Mother. The boys didn't have a mother, the one that would usually be fretting like he was right now. Maybe that was why John couldn't help but worry more than he knew he should, because Mary would want him too. John had to play the role of both parents; it was only fair to his boys.

"Yeah, I know Bobby. It's just...Sam has to drive in this crap and..."

"Would you be as worried if Dean was driving?" Bobby asked from where he was leaning on the doorframe to his living room.

John thought about that for a second. "No, Dean's the better driver."

"Dean's a better driver than anyone I've ever seen. But Johnny, Sam drives just as well as any of us. Just because he uses those controls doesn't make it any different."

John sighed; here he was doing it again. Worrying over Sam more than Dean and that wasn't right. "I know Bobby. I just can't help it, but I tend to worry about Sam more."

"And how is that fair to Dean?"

"That's exactly my problem. It's not fair to Dean. He knows it, Sam knows it and so do I. They can both tell that I worry about Sam more and I know it bothers them both. Hell, Sam even had a talk with me saying I need to pay more attention to Dean."

Bobby was silent for a minute as if he was thinking. "I don't think it's that you have to pay more attention to Dean exactly. Because you do pay attention to him. It's just the concern thing and treating them the same that you have to work on, because I know you love them equally. Now, worry about them equally because they're both just as able to get hurt in a job like this. Hell, Dean is probably more vulnerable because Sam has to sit out on some hunts whereas Dean always goes on them with you."

Bobby actually had a valid point there. "Yeah, I can see your point. I guess another reason why I've been worrying even more about Sam lately is...this relationship he has going on with this girl."

Bobby seemed to look even more confused at that statement. "Why in the world would Sam having a girlfriend worry you? Don't you want your boys to find girls that make them happy?"

"Yes! Of course I do but..."

"Aha..." Bobby's eyes lit up. "But you're afraid of Sam becoming too attached, is that right?"

John sighed. "Bobby..."

"No Johnny, I get it. You're afraid Sam will want to leave hunting to be with this girl. But what I don't get is that since you're so worried about him getting hurt...why don't you want him to maybe go to college? To leave hunting? Wouldn't he be safer that way?"

"I thought about that," John admitted. "I would love for him to. And he would be safer...but I can't imagine him going on his own. I doubt he would even want to. And wherever Sam goes you know Dean will go too, even if Sam didn't need him to."

Bobby cocked his head to the side as if trying to evaluate John. "And what would be so wrong with that? With Dean getting a normal life as well? I just don't get you sometimes, Johnny. Why do you want Sam to have a safe and normal life if it was possible, but not your oldest boy?"

"It's not that Bobby! It's just...I need help on this hunt..."

"And if you had to choose you'd wish Sam happiness and not Dean?"

"I thought he was dead, Bobby! For the longest time I thought I only had one son. And then, did you know how afraid I was that people wouldn't accept him because of his disability? Now he has a girl that possibly loves him and he could have a chance to go to college...make friends. I'm afraid of losing him...I'm terrified. And can you imagine if Sam left and I told Dean he had to stay with me? That he couldn't go with his little brother who I know he loves more than anyone? It would destroy him Bobby. Those boys are so co-dependant that Sam probably wouldn't even leave if I didn't allow Dean to go with him. Both of them would be devastated either way and..."

"You're just afraid if something like that happens, because you don't want to lose your boys and you wouldn't know what to do," Bobby finished for him and John couldn't have said it any better himself.

"Exactly."

"Just keep this in mind for me though Johnny. Dean deserves the same amount of happiness as Sam. So if Sam decides he wants to leave and pursue something else, you better be damn ready and accepting of Dean leaving as well."

John nodded. He could do that. "I will."

"Those are two smart and dedicated boys there, in my opinion it would be a shame if they never got out of the hunting life. I think they'd have a lot to offer to the world and would start damn amazing families." Bobby paused. "And there's no reason you don't deserve happiness either and can still keep your boys in your life. I know you want to find this thing that killed Mary, but just think about it for me."

* * *

An hour and a half later, John heard the Impala pull up Bobby's driveway and he watched how Dean limped on the wet pavement to get Sam's wheelchair for him. From the look on Dean's face, his leg must be bothering him. Stupid kid and his refusal to use the crutches. Once out, Sam started hurrying to the house in order to get out of the rain but stopped when he noticed Dean was trailing behind. Sam wheeled back over to Dean and said something that John couldn't hear. Then the next thing John knew, Dean was leaning on Sam's wheelchair for support all the way up to the door, with Sam wearing a small smile this time around instead of a frown.

"I swear this stupid leg hurts ten times worse when it rains," Dean groaned as the brothers walked in and shook off like wet dogs. Dean immediately limped over to Sam's old wheelchair and plopped down, putting his broken leg on the footrest with a sigh.

"You like your drink Sam made you get Dean? Or did you chicken out?" John asked with a smile.

"Heh, you think this kid would let me chicken out? But yeah, it was actually really good. I owe Sammy for that one since I bet him that I would hate it." He turned to his brother. "Hey, maybe when we go see Jess I could pay for you two to go out to dinner or something."

Sam laughed but nodded. "That sounds like a fair trade-off. Thanks man."

"Don't mention it; I already know what an awesome brother I am."

John left his boys to go help Bobby with the project he was working on in his basement, some kind of panic room in case there was an emergency to shield themselves from demons and other monsters. When he came back up in the evening, he found Dean still sitting in the wheelchair in front of the TV and Sam lying down on the couch. Both were passed out.

He'd wake them up in a bit. Dean did look pretty uncomfortable, but as he had been doing lately, John grabbed his camera and snapped a picture. He seriously thought about getting an album and filling it with these pictures just to tease his boys with.

At least he had an idea for their Christmas present now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I'm never coming back to this cafeteria on a Friday. _Ten minutes in line just to get some quickly-made bland tasting food wasn't worth it to Jess. Normally she just made something at her apartment, but they were running low on groceries and Jess knew that she or one of the girls would have to go shopping for food tomorrow or Sunday. Who knew that the cafeteria would be so crowded on a Friday at lunchtime? Didn't college kids skip classes on Fridays or go out to eat? Maybe they were saving their money and eating here in order to spend all their cash on drinks at parties tonight.

Finally nearing the front of the line, Jess heard a student shout out "Pizza's gone!" No wonder it was so crowded, the cafeteria was famous for a lot of its food...or should she say infamous. Most of it was disgusting. But the pizza was actually fantastic and everyone always flocked to the place as soon as the pizza was placed on the counters.

_Great, now I'm going to be stuck with the mystery meat casserole or the vegetables with no flavor. _Walking up to the register, Jess handed her pre-paid student card to the woman working it. She had 300 meals on the thing but she doubted she'd use even 50. She grabbed her card, with a little too much anger, back from the woman and stormed over to the various food counters. Indeed the pizza was gone, so Jess sulked over to the pasta counter, not wanting to eat the bland, salty noodles, but it was probably the most edible thing in the building.

It was Friday, she shouldn't be so bitter. Jess was usually a generally happy person, so it surprised her when she had these days where just about everything bothered her. Searching for more food, Jess thought back on her day, wondering what had set her off to begin with.

Well, she had woken up late and had to sprint to the building across campus, then her roommate had somehow managed to flood the bathroom while taking a shower, and they were all too afraid to call the campus cleanup so Jess had to do it...But that wasn't it...

"Jess! Over here! We're over here!"

Jess turned around at the sound of her friend Alyson and saw her grinning from a booth, with an arm wrapped around her current boyfriend, James.

Oh yeah, that was the problem...boyfriend. Or lack there of.

Even though Alyson was pretty much...well a slut...seeing her with James all of the time sent a feeling of jealousy through Jess's stomach. Here was this girl that could get, and had gotten, any guy that she wanted. Alyson would always have a boyfriend to sit with at meals, to spend the night and to cuddle with...and she didn't even deserve it. Sure the girl was a great friend but she was a horrible girlfriend. Alyson would date these really nice guys and then hook up with other guys, just because she thought she would get away with it. Jess was actually committed and wanted a real lasting relationship, one that would actually go somewhere, and she never ever got to see Sam.

Jess plopped down beside Alyson and James with a sigh. She missed Sam, but the longer she went without seeing him...she actually missed him less. She was beginning to forget how Sam was like and since she was forgetting so easily, then did she really love him as much as she thought she did? She understood that Sam had to travel, that it was a part of his job, but couldn't he find the time to visit for a few days every month? She hadn't seen him since June and it was the end of September now. Long-distance phone calls could only last you so long...

"Awwe, what're ya moping about Jess?" Alyson cooed with her arm around James's neck.

Jess looked up for a quick second only to get another pang of jealousy. She could be sitting here with her arm around Sam...if only he'd ever decide to finally come and visit.

"It's nothing. Just a pretty crappy day, I guess."

Alyson narrowed her eyes at Jess and pursed her lips. Even though she only knew this girl for a month, Jess knew exactly what that meant. She wouldn't leave this cafeteria until Alyson knew exactly what was going on.

A half hour later and Alyson had shooed James away only to be joined by Alyson's twin sister Addy. Her name was actually Addison, but luckily for everyone that knew them, she preferred Addy. Hearing Alyson and Addison all day would grate on anyone's nerves. The two also were fraternal twins and hardly looked alike, Addy with her blonde straight hair to Alyson's wavy dusty brown. Addy also didn't share her sister's reputation for sleeping around, but the two absolutely loved gossip or drama of any kind and that was why Alyson had called her sister to meet them at the cafeteria and discuss Jess's problems.

"So, Alyson tells me that you won't stop moping. What's up with our little miss sunshine?" Addy bounced over to the table and slid next to her sister in the booth.

"Yeah, spill it Jess or I'll actually take up that threat to set you up with James's roommate."

Jess shuddered as an image of James's roommate popped into her head. "No thanks. Like I've told you guys, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, a boyfriend that never comes to see you," Addy chirped.

"Or you could have made him up. What was the name you said, Sean?" Alyson grinned.

"His name is Sam." Jess sighed.

"Yeah, Sam." Alyson nodded. "You probably made this Sam up. You haven't even showed us any pictures."

It was true that Jess hadn't shown the sisters a picture of Sam. Jess had been still getting to know the girls and a part of her was a little afraid of how they'd react to finding out that her boyfriend was wheelchair-bound. But she figured she'd gotten to know them well enough and while Alyson was a bit on the wild side, they were good friends.

"Fine, here." Jess shoveled through her purse until she found a wallet and pulled out a random picture of her and Sam out of the ones that were taken at their summer place. This one just happened to be a close-up of Jess sitting in Sam's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and you couldn't tell that he was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Holy crap!" Alyson shouted as soon as the picture touched her hands. "You have a boyfriend that looks like this and you've been keeping him a secret?"

"He's so cute!" Addy cooed right along with her sister. "You really picked a good looking one."

"The things I'd do if I had him in bed..." Alyson started only to have both the other girls scream at her to stop with a laugh. "But seriously, he's hot! Would I be just dreaming to ask if he has a brother?"

Jess smiled and rolled her eyes. She could practically imagine Alyson and Dean together. In fact, Alyson might even be too wild for Dean. Dean had a very soft and caring side to him while Alyson...not so much.

"Just your luck. He has a brother named Dean that's twenty-six and he's definitely not hard on the eyes either."

"Awesome! An older man, just my type!" Alyson clapped as Jess poked through her wallet and handed the girls a picture of her with both Sam and Dean posing by her pool, all wearing matching grins.

Jess realized too late what had happened once both the sisters got quiet, staring at the picture in surprise.

"Oh...Jess...Sam, he's..." Addy trailed off, sympathy in her voice and Jess just wanted to run away and scream. The last thing she needed right now was for her friends to give her an attitude of dating a disabled guy. She didn't want to stop hanging out with them, but if they had a problem with Sam, she could find better friends out there.

"He's paralyzed, right?" Alyson asked and Jess was shocked to see that the brunette sister had come out of her initial surprise and was talking so openly about this without seeming put off at all.

"Uh, yeah. He has been ever since he was a baby," Jess told her quietly.

Alyson nodded with a smile. "That's just what I suspected. I mean with arms like that...wowee! You don't get arms like that from just going to the gym a few times a week."

"He does look strong..." Addy smiled. Although she seemed to accept Sam, she didn't seem anywhere near as comfortable with the subject as her sister did. Jess figured that it just wasn't Addy's personality. She was more timid and wasn't nearly as confident as Alyson was.

"Is this why you hid him from us?" Alyson gaped. "Because gosh Jess, we don't care that he can't walk. This guy is hot! And you have to tell us these things or the first time he'd come to visit we'd all be shocked because you didn't tell us. I know I kinda get around with the guys but I don't judge, I just want to know beforehand. Anything about this smokin' hot Dean guy I should know about?" She winked.

"Uhm...well he's dyslexic. I guess you could say it's kinda a severe case."

"See! Now that you let me know I could casually lean over if we go out to a group dinner, drape my arm around his neck and sensually whisper the menu into his ear. I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand; he won't be able to resist me."

Jess smiled, she knew that Alyson was a decent friend but she felt like this moment had made them lifelong friends.

* * *

Alyson and Addy had left the cafeteria for their afternoon classes, leaving Jess alone on her Friday afternoon free of classes. Walking back to her apartment while pushing through the crowds of chatting students, Jess almost missed the honk of a familiar car horn and the sound of her name from an even more familiar voice.

"Jess! Over here!"

Spinning around quickly, Jess floundered for a few seconds before her gaze finally locked on the shiny black 1967 Impala in the parking lot of her dorm. She was running towards it even before she saw Sam peek his head out with a grin.

Finally reaching her destination, Jess decided to skip saying her "hello's" and grabbed Sam's face in her hands, kissing him deeply. She felt Sam smile beneath her lips and he pulled back, his eyes showing an unreadable expression.

"Sam! You never told me you were coming! If I would have known I could have..." Jess started blabbering, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance as she wasn't exactly 'boyfriend-ready'. She smoothed down her unruly hair as Sam continued to grin.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Actually, I have two surprises for you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

Jess's eyes went wide with shock and fascination as Sam opened the door to the Impala and stepped out on his own two feet, standing tall and strong above her.

Jess stared at him. "How on earth….Sam…that can't be!"

Sam smiled down at Jess and suddenly turned around and grabbed something from the Impala. Handing over a bouquet of flowers, he leaned down to kiss her.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. The look on your face was worth it."

"Sam…" Jess was nearly speechless. "This is amazing….wonderful…but…how?" She actually reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Oh my god... How...? Sam you're walking! What happened? Did you find a doctor that could help you? Was it something supernatural? Tell me!"

Sam shrugged. "Relax Jess. I'll tell you all about it, but right now I just want to spend time with you." Not having the words to express her joy, Jess reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Jess hung out with Sam for about an hour, mostly making out and talking about what had happened in their time apart. Sam had let Jess do most of the talking and no matter how much she begged Sam to tell her how he was able to walk, he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"It's a long story. I want to explain to you when I have time. Right now I have to do some research for a hunt. Dad will have my ass if he finds out I skipped research to come here the whole time. Why don't I pick you up later tonight and we'll go out to dinner. I'll tell you all about it."

So Jess agreed, sadly letting Sam leave. Her heart was pounding so fast with excitement and happiness for her boyfriend that she could hardly think straight. _Sam was walking_, she thought as Sam made his way to the Impala. Paralyzed practically since birth and now he was up and walking. Maybe this was why he had waited so long to see her, so he could learn to walk and show Jess.

A few hours after Sam left however, Jess was feeling jittery with excitement. She couldn't just sit here while Sam was up and walking! She had to go see him. Even if he wasn't at the motel, she would wait there for him, better than waiting here. She headed to their motel just a few miles from where she stayed on campus. Unfortunately the Impala wasn't in the motel lot when Jess pulled in but squinting through the evening sunlight; she could just make out her boyfriend's role model sitting on the bench outside of room number 5.

Jess pulled her key out of the ignition and ran towards Dean who seemed to be dozing with his head back on the bench, a cup of coffee in his hand. She slightly wondered why Dean would be sitting outside in the sun, sleeping, when Sam had specifically told her they were here for a hunt, but she would question Dean about that later. Right now, she slowed her run so she was quietly tiptoeing up to Dean, who was indeed fast asleep and slightly snoring. There was something different about him. He looked to have gained a little bit of weight, but that wasn't it...he looked really healthy and just...relaxed. There had always been this sense of sadness in Dean that Jess had always taken a notice to. And even though Dean was out of it right now, Jess could see that sadness was pretty much gone, that there was just this feeling of ease about Dean.

And then it clicked. Sam walking...that must be the reason for Dean seeming so at ease, maybe even to fall asleep when he should be focusing on a hunt. Maybe Dean had finally paid more attention to himself now that Sam could walk and the guilt of injuring his brother wasn't as heavy. It was kind of sad to think that maybe the only reason Dean would be happy with himself had actually nothing to do with his own wellbeing...but with his brother's.

Her heart was already hurting for Dean, like it usually did when she saw him, so that had to stop. Sneaking to the side of the sleeping young man, Jess leaned over and ever so gently blew in his right ear.

Dean startled with a loud yelp and bounded from his chair. Luckily his coffee cup had been empty as it went flying through the air before blowing away in the California wind. Jess couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Dean, hair sticking up at weird ends, face frazzled and confused as he stared at Jess and put two and two together.

"You little sneak." Dean's confusion turned into a full-blown grin; also something Jess hadn't seen much of in June. "What the hell is my little brother thinking? Dating a girl who tries to give sleeping men a heart attack."

Jess was still laughing, unable to form even a single word so Dean just walked over, wrapping her up in a hug. And no offense to her boyfriend, but Jess couldn't think of a single person who gave hugs better than Dean. She hugged him back tightly before pulling away and placing a scolding look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm the bad guy? What about you? What were you thinking in keeping Sam's secret from me? I'd expect you to be so happy you'd be calling everyone to tell them straight away!"

Dean's smile fell instantly and was replaced by genuine confusion. "What secret? That he was coming to surprise you? Why would I want to call everyone and tell them that?"

Jess felt something churning in her gut, a feeling of dread that she refused to believe and pushed back down. "That Sam can walk, silly!"

The horror on Dean's face washed away any last feeling of joy she might have had. "Sam can _WHAT_?"

* * *

_I hope there's still people reading. Let me know what you think_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Sam had been formulating a plan on how to surprise Jess during the whole ride to California so by the time they made it to the motel, he was ready and eager to head over to Jess's place right away.

"Hey can you just move my chair to the passenger seat so I can head over to Jess's place?" Sam asked his brother as they pulled into the motel's parking lot.

"Dude." Dean chuckled as he watched Sam already start to scoot over to the driver's side. "Relax. Another hour or so isn't gonna hurt. She's not going to vanish while you get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Sam protested. "And I wanted to stop and get her flowers beforehand." He started pushing at his brother's shoulder. "Now get out so I can leave."

"Sammy," Dean sighed, not moving to obey his brother's request. "You didn't even eat before we left, I know you're nervous and excited but you gotta eat something man."

"Fine. I'll eat if it will get you off my back." Sam smiled.

"Thatta boy." Dean set up Sam's wheelchair for him and then grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk. "Plus, you'd have to be crazy to think I'd unpack all of your shit for you while you're making out with a girl." He whipped Sam's bag at him with a laugh.

"Oh come on Dean." Sam smirked as he caught his bag and placed it in his lap. "Can't you help your poor gimp brother out just this once?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were incapable of unpacking your clothes. I guess I should also take to feeding you and getting you dressed now too." Dean winked but ended the banter when he saw John approaching them with his own stuff. "Come on gimpy, I'll push you to the room."

* * *

After putting up with some more of Dean's jokes here and there, unpacking everything and going out to eat, Sam felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He knew it wouldn't matter when Jess saw him and they had left Bobby's early enough that it was only early afternoon right now. Still….he had kept Jess waiting this long to see him again, each second that ticked by without seeing her felt unfair.

"Alright Sammy." John chuckled. "I can see your mind isn't with us right now, especially when you failed to comment on your brother's horrible pick-up line to that waitress a minute ago. Go on and take the Impala, me and Dean can walk back to the motel."

"Oh, seriously?" Dean whined, stabbing his fork with forged anger into his slice of pie.

"A little walking will do you good Dean, since you've been sitting on your ass the past six weeks."

"My leg was broken!" Dean protested.

"Exactly. And now it isn't so you can put good use to it." John winked at Sam when Dean huffed and slouched in his seat.

"He's gotten too used to getting around in my old wheelchair. I told you we should have hid it from him Dad." Sam grinned at the scowl on his brother's face. "But yeah, I think I'll get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Have a nice time with your lady." Dean wagged his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner that made Sam roll his eyes.

"Drive careful Sam, especially in the college town. I know those kids can drive like maniacs and it's real busy on college campuses," John told him with a smile.

"I will Dad." Sam pulled away from the table and was about to head out when he heard his brother.

"Hey, Sammy?"

Sam spun around. "Yeah?"

"I know I can be obnoxious but seriously, have fun." Dean gave his brother a genuine smile. "And tell Jess I'll pay if we all go out to eat."

Sam smiled back, for all the horrible flirting his brother did; he could really be a gentleman. He'd make a girl really happy if he ever got serious. "I will Dean, thanks."

* * *

The flower shop Sam looked up was said to look pretty ordinary, but the staff were supposed to be extremely helpful.

"Hey there!" Sam nearly jumped in his seat at the sound of the loud, friendly voice to his right. He looked up to see a grinning balding man. "Can we help you find what you're looking for?"

Sam glanced around at the dozens of bouquets of flowers. He wanted to get something special but he had no idea about flowers. "I wanted to get some flowers for my girlfriend. I was away on a trip and haven't seen her in a while so I wanted it to be special but I'm not sure what she would like."

"Oh one of our specialists can help you with that. Just wait over here and once one of them is free, they'll get to helping you."

Sam ended up sitting down with one of the young girls who asked quite a few questions about Jess. Some were obvious ones like her favorite color and favorite season, but other questions had Sam wondering what in the world that had to do with picking out flowers. However, in the end, the girl came back with one of their pre-made bouquets and Sam had to admit that it looked perfect for Jess. He placed the pink and yellow tulip and daisy bouquet in his lap and headed back out to the Impala. Even though it had been out of his way, this store had been perfect and the staff had been more than helpful.

It wasn't until it was right on top of him that Sam realized he was in trouble. He was just about to turn back onto the main road that would lead him to the campus when the smell of sulfur hit him with an overwhelming stench. He immediately went on alert but it was no use as a cloud of black smoke twisted its way out of the car's air vents. It filled the car quickly and although Sam knew it was useless, he let go of the wheel with one hand and grabbed for his gun. He heard cars honking and swerving to avoid him as the cloud of smoke simply floated there for a few seconds, taunting him. With another blink of an eye it was zooming towards him, pushing into his mouth. Sam felt like he was suffocating but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't cough. With a final painful shove the demon was inside of him and his body felt like it was on fire. Sam felt himself slip out of consciousness even though his body was still fully awake...

* * *

The sound of harsh cruel laughter awoke Sam only to find himself...driving the Impala. At first he thought this was a dream...he certainly didn't feel awake. He felt very strange...he couldn't quite grasp onto his feelings...there were so many. He could sense things in his mind that he knew he wasn't thinking...

And then it hit him. The demon. He was possessed by a demon and feeling its emotions along with his own, circle through his mind. Sam felt himself begin to panic...which was strange because the other part of him...the demon...was as calm as could be...was _happy._

"Look who finally decided to wake up." It was Sam's own voice, coming out of his mouth, but it wasn't him saying it. Sam tried to say something...say anything...he tried to move...but it was almost as if his whole body was paralyzed. Almost. He couldn't move anything but the thing was...he could _feel everything. _He could...for the first time in his life…he could _feel his legs. _They were moving, pressing down on the pedals and if it wasn't for the fact that a demon was possessing him, it would have felt wonderful.

"Feels good doesn't it, _Sammy?" _The demon sneered with a chuckle. "Your useless legs being put to work. It's such a shame. You have such a strong body and it's completely useless all because of your stupid damaged spine. My father would have loved to have you. You were his favorite from the beginning after all...well until that fire."

If Sam had full control over his body, his heart would have been practically beating out of his chest at the moment. The demon knew about him. It knew what happened when he was a baby.

"Oh I know all about you Sammy." The demon must be able to read Sam's thoughts, or at least sense what he was thinking. "It was my father's plan to create all you special children. That's right Sammy. Special. You know how you can see the future sometimes? That's my father's doing. We had big plans for you, big exciting plans, before your dumbass brother decided to slip and drop you. That guy can't do anything right can he? I can take him off your hands if you want me to."

Sam started panicking, screaming in his mind and the demon laughed. "Woah there, take it easy. It was just a suggestion, you know. Didn't think you'd hold such dedication to someone so useless and slow. But you are the one calling the shots here. I'm here to make you a deal. To show you what it's like to walk, to actually be a man. You're destined to do great things. I'll show you what you can be like and then my father is going to offer you a deal. But let's not worry about that right now, shall we? Let's show you what real fun is like."

Sam watched as his own head turned towards the rear-view mirror only to see pitch-black coal eyes looking back at him with a cold smirk on his lips. He could hardly recognize himself.

The demon glanced over at the wheelchair sitting on the passenger seat. Sam could feel its cold and sick thoughts bouncing through his mind. "First, let's get rid of that stupid thing. I certainly don't need it. What about donating it to some cripple organization?" The demon chuckled. "No? Okay, it's too much of a hassle anyway. We'll just stow it away in the trunk. And then we'll start the fun. Believe me; I know how to entertain myself. Just lay back and watch."

Sam tried everything to stop the demon. He tried screaming, but he couldn't control his voice. His attempts did seem to annoy the demon, so his screams were probably echoing around in his mind...Sam figured that meant whatever he tried to "say" the demon could hear. He hoped the demon couldn't read his thoughts as well. Sharing his private thoughts with something else, let alone a demon was just terrifying and creepy.

Sam gave up trying to get his body to move after the first ten minutes. As amazing as it was to have his legs moving and being able to feel them Sam would do anything to go back to not being able to feel them. To be himself again and have control of his own body. Because even though he could feel every part of himself, Sam never felt so helpless before. He was being controlled and was powerless to stop it. The only thing he could do was to try to "talk" to this demon and figure out what it wanted.

The demon pulled up by Jess's dorm room and parked. It tapped Sam's fingers on the steering wheel as it waited for her.

_Don't you dare touch her! If you do you'll never get whatever it is you want from me!_

"Is that what you think of me? Don't worry; Blondie will be in no harm. I'm not here to kill her. Only show you what you're missing."

_I'm not missing anything. I already have her._

The demon laughed. "You might think you're not missing anything now but wait until I'm done. You'll be amazed at the things you can do when you have feeling below the waist."

At that moment Sam spotted Jess walking down the sidewalk and unfortunately, so did the demon. It honked the Impala's horn and called to her as Jess came running over to him in excitement. It kissed Jess with Sam's lips but Sam felt no enjoyment from this kiss like he usually did. This wasn't him kissing Jess. She was being abused by a monster.

He was left to watch as the demon used his legs to stand...Sam was standing for the first time in his life without support and he had to admit it was a lot more thrilling in his dreams. Then again...he wasn't being _possessed by a demon_ in his dreams. The thoughts of standing for the first time were wiped from his mind as he saw Jess's smile of amazement as she hugged the demon. She seemed so happy...and a part of Sam selfishly got upset over the fact she seemed so happy that he was walking. Wasn't she fine with him the way he was?

He had to stop being stupid. Jess was being happy for him...of course she would be happy if he could suddenly walk. But still...couldn't she figure something was wrong?

He listened as Jess could barley speak straight, she was bouncing up and down. "Oh my god! How...? Sam you're walking! What happened? Did you find a doctor that could help you? Was it something supernatural! Tell me!"

The demon chuckled. "Relax Jess. I'll tell you all about it, but right now I just want to spend time with you." It wrapped an arm around her as Jess clung tightly to him, her whole body vibrating with happiness as she kissed him.

_You're disgusting. Leave her out of this. She's an innocent girl!_

The demon ignored him as it followed Jess into her apartment. It chatted with Jess and the longer it stayed in her apartment the angrier Sam became. He could feel the demon tensing up and Sam realized he must have some effect on it. If he tried hard enough, if he focused all his energy maybe he could gain back some control over himself.

The demon had just started making out with Jess when Sam screamed inside his mind with everything he had. The demon was getting uncomfortable, he could feel it. Focusing, Sam finally succeeded as the demon told Jess its goodbyes while promising to meet her later with a wink. Sam knew what that meant and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"You annoying little gimp." The demon scowled as it made its way back to the Impala. "Was that necessary? I didn't even get to show you what fun you could have. But I wasn't expecting on doing anything serious just yet. There were too many people around in her dorm. Don't worry; I still have tons of fun plans for today."

* * *

Sam argued back and forth with the demon until it parked at a shopping mall.

_I don't know what you could possibly want from me. If it's my dad and Dean, you don't stand a chance. They'll realize you aren't me and they'll stop you._

The demon chuckled out loud as it stepped out of the car. "If I wanted to kill them I would have done it without possessing your worthless body."

_Then why possess my body at all if it's so worthless?_

"Because Sam, you're important. Or...you were supposed to be. Like I told you before I'm going to show you what you could do if you could actually use your legs." It grinned and Sam felt it revolting to feel his face smile while he himself felt so humiliated and disgusted. "Doesn't this feel nice? Being able to go somewhere without people staring at you like you're a freak? To be looked at as just another person and not a useless cripple?"

_Nah, I bet people are still staring since you're walking around talking to yourself._

"Oh, that's a nice one Sammy. Did you learn remarks like that from that moron brother of yours?" The demon hissed as Sam began to grow angry at the remark. "This would go a whole lot smoother if you would just relax and enjoy the ride. You won't get many chances to walk Sammy, so enjoy it while it lasts."

The demon continued to walk through the mall like it owned the place, whispering to Sam as people looked at him like he was crazy. It walked past a group of three children and Sam braced himself...he could feel the demon's excitement. It unceremoniously stuck Sam's leg out as it walked past, tripping two of the young children. Sam watched in horror as they fell to the ground, crying. The mother turned around and glared at Sam, looking like she wanted to hit him over the head but had her children to tend to. Sam felt himself wink and smirk at her before the demon turned away and headed into a department store.

"Look at all the power you have Sam. You'd never be able to do anything like that stuck in your chair." It grabbed a rack of clothes and threw them to the ground. "Isn't it nice to have your hands free as you move around?" It walked past a teenage boy and his girlfriend. Sneaking behind them it pulled the boys pants down leaving the teen blushing red while his girlfriend snickered. "You can do practically anything. And look how easily you can get away with it! You can sneak away so quickly with two working legs. Wouldn't be able to do that in your clunky slow wheelchair would you?"

_Doing this stuff isn't exactly getting me in the mood to want to walk. _Sam hoped the anger somehow worked his way into his thoughts.

"Aha, yes...I should have known. You're not interested in this kind of stuff. But you are interested in your girlfriend...yes? But poor crippled Sammy can't do half the stuff he wants to do with her because he can't get it up without some trouble. Well guess what? You can now, just watch. Since you don't want me to do it to your girlfriend, I'll just find a substitute. Time to feel sexual pleasure for the first time Sammy."

_You don't know what I want! I don't want that! Can't you just tell me what you want from me and stop?_

"What guy doesn't want to sleep with a girl? Didn't you see Blondie's face? She's so excited for tonight Sam. It would be a shame to let her down." The demon continued to walk through the department store while breaking things and shoving people. Each occurrence hurt Sam more and he just wished he could close his eyes and wake up to just find this a horrible nightmare.

When the demon exited the mall Sam was confused. He was also shocked that no security had showed up due to the demon's behavior. Then again, the demon was fast and didn't spend much time lingering in one section of the mall. It walked around the outside before its eyes locked on a girl standing outside texting...and of course she was alone.

"Hey there." The demon walked up to the girl and did its best impression of Sam's sweet smile.

The girl looked up...for the first time someone looked _up_ at Sam…and smiled. No hint of any sympathy or awkwardness like Sam got from most people.

"Hey yourself." The girl grinned, twirling her hair with her hand and Sam knew exactly what was about to happen.

He tried to fight, tried so hard as the demon immediately won her over. It then walked around with the girl, chatting until they came near a back alley. The demon covered her mouth with one hand and shoved her into the alley. The girl trashed against him, she clawed at his face, scratching his cheek and drawing blood but she was no match for a demon. It pushed the defenseless girl into the wall and then pulled away, giving Sam a full view of the girl that now seemed pinned to the wall and silenced by the demon's power.

"Get ready; this is going to be fun." It chuckled before it roughly grabbed the girl and started kissing her with no hint of feeling behind it. Sam felt the demon grind against her as it began to unbutton her blouse, and that's when he started actually feeling the effects of the sexual encounter for the first time. His body was betraying him and while the new feeling felt good, he felt more disgusted than ever. The demon was going to rape this girl using Sam's body...it was going to...

No. Sam wasn't going to let it. He was still in here; he was still in his body. If he could get the demon away from back at the apartment, he could stop this from happening as well. This was his body, he owned it.

_No! No no no NO! _Sam used all the strength that he could to scream and try to pull away. While his body wasn't listening, it still had effects on the demon like earlier. It squirmed and hissed before pulling away, hands on Sam's head as if in pain. Luckily while the demon was distracted by some sort of pain Sam must have inflicted on it, its powers must have stopped. The girl dropped to the ground, eyes wide and body shaking.

_Run! Get away! NOW!_

For a moment Sam thought he must have actually gained control of his body and spoke, because that's what the girl did. She ran and as she ran away, she screamed for help.

But he hadn't talked. The girl had been smart and gotten away while she could...and just in time too. The demon stood up with a snarl.

"Now look what you did. Did you really have to ruin that nice time we were having Sammy?"

The next thing Sam knew he was in the Impala and the demon was starting up the car. It must have teleported. He heard some demons could do that.

"You know...Usually I can just throw your soul deep into your mind. Far far away so you'll be sleeping through this whole thing."

_Then why didn't you do that?_

"Well first of all, my goal is for you to feel all of this. But I did try. For some reason...I can't do that to you. It must be that demon blood in ya. Might be why you're powerful enough to distract me, to cause me pain. I'll have to tell my father to reconsider you if you agree to this plan."

For a moment Sam was glad the demon was controlling his body, because if it wasn't, Sam believed his heart would have stopped right then.

_What do you mean demon blood? What are you planning on using me for? I'm not a demon!_

"Obviously you're not a demon if I can possess you, idiot. And you are really that clueless about the demon blood? Why else did you think you have those visions? That they were a gift of God?" The demon laughed as it sped through the streets, breaking traffic laws. "Just the opposite, they were a gift from my father. That's why he was in your house the night of the fire. You were chosen along with other kids to be candidates for my father's plan. Give the kids blood and kill the mothers that would get in the way. They'll grow up strong and we'll pick the best. That's how it was supposed to be and you know what's funny? You were my father's favorite. Before your brother broke you, that is."

Sam felt his mind swirling...or at least the part of his mind that was in his control. _Your father...your father was the thing that killed my mother? The yellow-eyed demon? You're his son?_

"Yep, be glad you didn't get my sister. She wanted to take this case but Daddy wouldn't let her. She would have been much tougher on you, probably would have killed that girl of yours first thing too."

The yellow-eyed demon had kids? And more importantly the demon put blood into Sam? So Sam could be used as a freak experiment or something? That was why he had those visions...

"Want to know why your visions would be so sporadic? Because they were linked to my father. The closer you were to him, the more you had. Nice to know you are more of a freak than you were before, huh?"

Sam felt numb. He knew demons lied, but for some reason he knew this was true. The demon's last words echoed through his mind...he really was a freak...and not only because he was a cripple; he had demon blood in him...he might not even be human. Sam never felt so low in his entire life. As the demon chuckled to itself, Sam tried to let himself float away, anything to rid himself of this hell. Maybe it would be best for the demon to kill him.

But that wouldn't be happening. Because he knew the demon had some sort of sick plan for him.

Sam felt himself almost wishing he had died in the fire that night. He shouldn't let himself feel this way; it would only give the demon an advantage. He needed to keep thinking straight and stay sharp to try and fight off the demon.

But he couldn't help but feel that everyone...Jess, John, Dean...would be better off without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Jess, get in the room now." Dean's voice was quiet but steady and deadly serious. "Make sure you step over the salt line and don't break it."

Jess followed Dean's instructions and swiftly stepped into the room with the older Winchester brother at her back, gun out and eyes searching for danger. Once Dean stepped over the threshold he quickly went to work on locking the door.

"Jess!" Jumping at the sound of another voice, Jess spun around to see John Winchester sitting at the motel table with a newspaper in hand. "I didn't think we'd see you yet, thought you'd still be with Sam since…." John's smile faded as soon as Dean turned around, his voice taking on a strained tone. "Dean, son what is it?"

Dean's hands were twitching as he took quick breaths. When he turned around to look back at Jess, her breath was nearly stolen from her. Just looking at that man's face that very moment….anyone would have thought he just came from witnessing a gruesome death. It was horrifying. That couldn't mean….

"Dad…." Dean's voice came out much higher than he usually spoke and Jess realized that through the unspeakable horror written all over Dean's face, he was beginning to tear up. "Something took Sammy." His voice broke a bit upon saying his little brother's name and he began to pace the floor back and forth while scrubbing at his face.

Within a heartbeat John seemed to go from a caring and lighthearted father to a soldier about to go on an urgent and unspeakable mission. Unlike his eldest son, he didn't seem to freak out although his eyes turned hard and cold, most likely at the thought of whatever took his son. He seemed to evaluate his situation, looking from Dean who was holding back some tears to Jess, who was frozen where she stood by the door from confusion and shock.

"You saw him didn't you?" John asked Jess and she almost felt like she was being interviewed by the police. "Or what you thought was him. Something is posing as him, right Dean?"

Dean nodded shakily and stopped pacing for a second. "Yeah. Something got him Dad."

"Alright. Now I know you're worried about your brother but take a deep breath and take all that anger and worry and turn it into something that can help find Sammy. Let's try to stay as calm as possible because the quicker we can figure this out, the better chance we have at finding Sam."

Jess watched as Dean nodded and did exactly as his father instructed. Taking a deep shaky breath he looked his father in the eyes. "Jess told me _Sam_ was walking."

"He's not..." Jess couldn't bring herself to say it. "He's...okay, right?" Seeing Dean so upset had made her fear the worst.

John didn't sugarcoat anything for her. "The sooner we figure this out, the sooner we'll know," he said, turning from Dean to look at her. "I'm sorry, dear, but Sam will never walk. It's just not going to happen."

"He...he told me it was a surprise. That he wanted to show me rather than tell me on the phone. I was so happy I didn't even think. But he didn't spend too much time with me, he said he had to work on a hunt and that he'd explain everything to me later on."

"That proves even more that it's not him because we're not on a hunt. Did he make plans to see you?" Despite being even more worried than John looked, Dean's voice was a lot calmer, although shaky.

"Yeah...later on tonight."

"Did he say where at?" Dean gently put a hand on Jess's back and led her over to one of the beds where she sat down next to him.

"He'd pick me up at my place and then we'd go out to eat." "Alright, now how come you came here? It must have given you our motel information."

Hearing Dean call the thing Jess thought was her boyfriend 'it' made her shiver. "Yeah, he...it...told me where you guys were all staying. I decided I couldn't wait just sitting around at my dorm and I came here to wait for him, figuring he'd stop at the motel before picking me up to go eat. And plus, I wanted to see you."

"Okay, so whatever it is, it has Sam's memories. Because Jess, Sam left to go visit you...in his wheelchair. Something got him on the way to your place. He must have stopped somewhere...probably for gas...shit! I knew I should have put gas in the Impala last time I drove..."

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for something that we never knew would affect Sam. It's ridiculous." John turned to face Jess now. "So something either got into Sam, or took his place and then went on its way as Sam would have. Why? I'm not sure. First we have to figure out what it was. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary other than him being able to walk? A quick flash of black in his eyes? Staying away from silver?"

"What if it's the same shifter that got me? What if it wants revenge and took Sam?" Dean asked in horror.

"Dean, I shot and killed that thing. And burned it, remember?"

"What if it had a friend?"

"It was a loner, remember the story Sam told us? Plus it was weeks ago, Dean. If it wanted Sam, it could have taken him all those time we were at Bobby's. But it doesn't mean it can't be another shifter..."

While the Winchesters were busy contemplating what could have gotten Sam, Jess was reviewing her time with the thing she thought was her boyfriend...trying to remember anything that might be of importance...

"Wait!" She said suddenly, interrupting the father and son. "My necklace, it's made of silver! Well...partly. And Sam...it...touched my neck...brushed against the necklace."

"Did it burn?" Dean asked. "Or flinch at all?"

Jess shook her head. "No...I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if it did."

"So we can rule one thing out," John told them. "It's not a shifter." With a sigh, he walked over to the window and glanced outside. "I think the first plan is stocking up on every different kind of weapon we have. We can't let it know that we're on to it. And most importantly it can't know that Jess met us here."

"What do you think it wanted to do with me?" Jess wasn't familiar with the motivations of monsters.

"Anything. It might have wanted to kill you. If it's a demon, they usually like torture...torturing the loved ones of the vessel they're possessing in order to cause them pain." Dean looked at Jess with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry about all this. You have to be feeling so overwhelmed. Sam was just about to..." Dean paused and whipped his head towards his father.

"Dad, I think I might know where Sammy got kidnapped, or possessed. I don't think he went to a gas station. I remember him telling me on the ride here that he was going to stop and buy Jess some flowers to give to her. He must have stopped at a flower place and got captured."

"Dean's right!" Jess announced. "Sam did give me flowers, and the cellophane had the shop's name on it. They came from Frank's Florist."

John nodded. "Great. That gives us someplace to start now. Dean, you start stocking the weapons. There's a chance that Sam could have gotten captured while he was driving, and not when he was at the store, but we'll start with this."

Dean looked confused. "What could possibly get him as he's driving?"

"There's demons. We haven't encountered too many but I've had more experience with them than you boys. When they're in the smoke form...that smoke can go through any tiny crack. And they take over bodies in seconds. It's possible if it was a demon that it snuck through the crack of the door or the ventilation and possessed Sam."

Dean bit his lip, he looked very eager to go out and help search for his brother but they couldn't just go out looking without any leads. Even Jess knew that. And the scary part was...Jess was pretty sure how they would have to capture this thing. It wanted to meet up with her. What better way to capture it than to use Jess as 'bait'?

And what frightened Jess even more was that she was okay with that. She'd be willing to do that as long as Sam was okay. But if he was...he _so_ owed her for this.

Dean couldn't help but feel antsy over the fact that his father had ordered him to stay in the motel with Jess. He knew it only made sense. John was driving to Frank's Florist to ask about Sam and to find out any clues while there. While he was gone, a plan had to be made. And that left Dean to make up the plan and watch over Jess. Plus research had to be done about the possibilities of what captured Sam. With Dean as nervous and scared as he was for his brother, he needed Jess to help him read his father's journal and to search the internet. At times like these, his reading ability was shot to hell, worse than it usually was.

Dean understood why he was sitting here, why he was telling Jess what to search online and to read her findings out loud, but…..his brother was out there. Sam was either hurt and trapped with something posing as him...or had something possessing his body. Something could be _walking _around in his brother's body. That thought just sent chills through Dean's spine. He couldn't imagine Sam walking without the aid of crutches (he had long ago accepted that it would never happen) let alone with something inside of him.

Each second that ticked by was another second that Sam could be in pain, a moment that might have been wasted.

"Demons are said to be able to enter their hosts at any given time, quickly, sometimes within the blink of an eye. There's nothing the victim can do to stop it," Jess read off of one of Sam's bookmarked websites. "Do you think it's a demon?"

Dean thought for a moment. "I can't imagine Sam letting a monster getting the upper hand, especially because he had either been in the flower shop or driving. There would be no time for something to attack him with so many people around. So I think it almost has to be a demon. It could have possessed him while he was parking, or maybe even while he was driving…according to that site."

Jess swallowed and scooted her chair away from the laptop a bit. "It says those things are tortured and damned souls that got sent to Hell. Over the years they wasted away into demons. Dean….these things must have been the lowest of the low before they died…disgusting humans turned into these even nastier things….and I…..I _kissed_ one…."

Dean immediately felt guilty when Jess's voice broke and her eyes teared up. Sure, he was worried out of his mind about Sam but Jess was probably in some sort of shock here. She barely knew anything about the supernatural and now all this information about demons was being dumped on her, along with the fact that the man she hung out with earlier today was one. All that confusion as well as being scared for Sam was probably overbearing for her.

"Hey…," Dean said softly as he moved to her side. "You had no idea. These things are very good at playing pretend. Someone who doesn't know the supernatural would have no idea that anything had changed about the person."

Jess turned and suddenly she was in Dean's arms, crying on his shoulder. "I keep….I keep thinking about earlier today. I was angry with Sam for not visiting me! And he had planned out all this nice stuff for me…a surprise visit. How could I have ever thought to be angry at him? What if the last time I see him was….was when that _thing_ was in him!"

Dean pulled Jess away to look her in the eyes. "Don't even think that. We're going to get him back. You keep forgetting that Sam has an awesome big brother that will save him no matter what." He managed a small smile. "And I don't think it wants to kill him. If it did want him dead, why would it possess him?"

"Then what do you think it wants?"

"Maybe to warn our family to leave it alone? We haven't dealt with many demons…hardly at all. But not too long ago our friend Bobby had a close call with one. My dad exorcised it. Maybe it's back and angry?"

Jess shook her head. "I still can't believe it...I mean its IN Sam. Is Sam still awake through all this? Does he know what's going on...or is he like...asleep?"

Dean bit his lip as he thought about his poor innocent little brother having to see and feel everything that the demon did to him. "I'm not sure", he answered honestly. "From the few encounters we've had with them and from the research we've done, we've gotten mixed answers. Some people claim to remember every single thing that happened when the demon was in them. Others, like our friend Bobby...they never knew a day had passed even though the demon was in them for days or weeks."

They were quiet for a few moments before Jess spoke up. "I know that you're thinking of a plan to help Sam...and I'm just thinking that it might be easier if you...just so you know I'm willing to..."

"Jess, you're not suggesting to act as bait, are you?"

Jess took a deep breath and sighed, looking away from Dean. "Yeah...yes I am. That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Dean shook his head quickly and stood up, looking at Jess as if she were crazy. "No. I'm not putting you in that danger. Risk _my_ life? Sure. But yours? I don't think so."

"Wouldn't it be more realistic to use me than you?" Jess looked Dean right in the eyes. "I mean wouldn't it believe that I would be clueless about the whole thing rather than you? It has to know that you guys would catch on if you saw it in person. I trust you and your dad not to let anything happen to me. You could hide out in my apartment and I could just say that I felt like staying in tonight and that it should come in. Then you would be able to catch it right then and there."

"Staying in while you could go around town somewhere with your boyfriend that can walk now?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "I doubt it would fall for that."

Jess closed her eyes for a moment and wished that her head would stop pounding and her vision would quit swimming. She needed to get her mind back in control. "So...even if it invites me somewhere else...I'm not really seeing any other option other than using myself as bait. Just have it take me wherever it wants while you guys follow behind."

"It's not that easy." Dean sighed.

"I know. I know it can't be...but I believe you guys know how to make it work."

Dean smiled a little bit. He loved this girl's attitude. "Well, then we better start putting our heads together and think of a way to get our favorite gimp back."

* * *

John was starting to get worried as he approached the store that Jess said the flowers had come from. The place looked very nice for a local attraction, leave it to Sam to search for the best place to get Jess flowers.

Walking up to the store, John searched the sidewalk and surrounding areas for any trace of sulfur or other supernatural activity. Not seeing anything that stood out, he stepped inside.

"Hello! Welcome to..."

"I'm wondering if you've seen my son", John interrupted the middle-aged male employee. "He went to buy his girlfriend flowers a while back and me and my other boy haven't heard from him in a while. We think something might have happened."

The man looked genuinely worried. "Oh no, that's horrible. What did he look like? Maybe I can remember him."

Of course he would remember Sam, the only kid in a wheelchair that likely came through his shop. John hated using Sam's wheelchair as something to describe him by, but sadly it was what most people remembered most about him. "He's in his early twenties, brown shaggy hair; he's in a wheelchair..."

"Oh, yes! He worked with Amy to get his bouquet ready for his girlfriend." The man pointed over to a young girl who was trying to act busy. "I hope he's..."

John didn't hear the rest of the man's words because he was already walking over to Amy, face set in determination. He tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello Amy. I believe my son was in here earlier, he's in a wheelchair..."

"Yeah, Sam!" The girl blushed.

John cocked his head at her reaction. "You remember his name?"

Amy bit her lip and looked away from John. "Uhmm...well...he _is_ pretty cute. I almost wanted to purposely offer him ugly flowers so his girlfriend wouldn't like them." She laughed a little. "Of course I didn't."

John couldn't help but smile a little at that. And who was Sam to think girls didn't find him attractive? His silly boy...

"Well, I haven't heard from him and he hasn't been home. I'm getting worried. He didn't happen to...be acting strange at all? Or say anything that seemed weird?"

Amy looked taken aback. "No, he was very sweet. Well...he was acting maybe a little nervous. But he said he was seeing his girlfriend for the first time in a while and wanted to surprise her. Do you think something bad happened to him?" She seemed to think for a moment. "If he hasn't called, maybe he just lost his phone?"

"That might have happened. Can you show me where he talked to you?" John knew Sam didn't lose his phone, but this gave him the chance to check the area Sam was in for any supernatural sights or smells.

Amy led John over to the desk where she talked to Sam and he searched the floor and surrounding area to no avail. Not even a slice trace of supernatural activity that he could tell. Which meant Sam had to be taken after his trip to this store, on his way to Jess's place...

"Oh my God!" Amy suddenly gasped, causing John to look up. The young girl was staring at the small TV the store had, her face set in shock. The first glance at the screen had John on instant alert.

It was Sam. Except it wasn't Sam. On a news report. Something was walking around in Sam's body through a shopping mall and John watched in horror as the monster ripped down clothing displays and pushed young kids to the floor.

"The man in these surveillance videos is not only suspected of trashing the mall and acting violently towards children, but we are just now getting a report from a teenage girl, claiming she had been nearly raped by this man. We are asking everyone in the surrounding area to keep a lookout and to call the police at any signs of the suspect."

The news cut away from the reporter to show the mall surveillance videos again.

"He is described as being taller than 6 foot, medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. The victim also describes him to have amazing strength and have a very cold look in his eyes. Stay away as he is deemed to be extremely dangerous."

"That's him…" Amy gasped. "He was so nice, I can't imagine that he would do anything so horrible…"

John shook his head. He'd be damned if people thought his son would be capable of doing any of these things. "That's not Sam, Amy. Remember, he can't walk. It's someone that looks very similar, but that cannot be my son."

John watched as the videos repeated yet again, this time catching something that a normal person wouldn't notice.

Sam's eyes flashed black, if only for a fraction of a second.

There was a demon inside his boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

When John arrived back at the motel Dean and Jess had already come up with a plan. They were going to wait for the demon to call Jess and ask to hang out. Jess had to act normal and throw out some suggestions and wherever the demon wanted to go Dean and John would follow.

Dean figured the demon would probably ask Jess to go out to some motel to 'get it on'. If that was the case John and Dean would sneak into every unoccupied room and draw devil's traps on the ceiling. It would be a perfect way for Jess to get the upper hand and then the Winchesters could recite the exorcism.

It sounded easy, but Dean knew it wasn't going to go that way. Something almost always happened to ruin their plans. They needed a plan B and probably even a plan C, but they'd get Sam out of this, Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

The phone rang at six o clock and Jess jumped from where she had been sitting at the small table. She glanced over at Dean nervously. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, nodding for her to go ahead and answer the phone.

Jess took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hey, Sam!" She tried her best to talk in a very cheerful voice, trying not to go overboard. She once again glanced at Dean for approval and he gave her the 'okay' sign. She couldn't afford to screw this up or they might not ever see Sam again.

"Hey there," the demon inside of Sam spoke. "So I'm still doing a bit of running around...you know now that I can actually run..." It chuckled and Jess had to force herself to laugh along with it. "But I'll be done in a few hours and I can come pick you up then."

Jess swallowed with nervousness. The last thing she wanted was to be in the same car, let alone pretend to be dating this thing. "Sounds like a good idea. What do you want to do?" she asked, remembering Dean's suggestion that she should casually mention some ideas. "We could stay at my dorm or we could go out to eat?"

"We could go out to eat any day," the demon said seductively. "I'm fully functioning now Jess. I'm at a hundred percent, don't you want to...you know..."

_Like Hell I do you perverted Hell-spawn._ "Of course." Jess giggled her best nervous-girlfriend laugh. "But we won't be able to at my dorm because my roommates will be there so where..."

"Don't worry about that," the demon using Sam's voice told her. "How about the Bayside motel? I'm sure as hell not renting another room in the same motel as my family. And hey...a seedy motel will set the atmosphere for a sneaky romantic getaway..."

_Oh god._ Jess wondered how this thing thought it could pass for Sam. She wanted to throw up. "I hear you there, that's fine by me." Jess glanced at Dean and made a gagging motion. The older brother's eyes blazed knowing exactly what the demon was probably saying to Jess.

"Alright. Well I think I'll pick you up at seven in front of your apartment. See you then Jess."

"Okay, can't wait Sam." Jess tried her best to sound happy and then quickly hung up her phone, pushing it away from her on the table.

"I feel like I'm contaminated and I haven't even gone out with it yet." Jess squirmed.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Dean walked over to stand next to her. "We could always..."

"Dean, stop it." John sighed from where he was sitting on one of the beds. "She already called, the plan's already set. Don't worry Jess; we won't let anything happen to you. I can promise you that."

Jess knew that John couldn't exactly promise her that. There was always something that could go wrong and they probably knew there would be a good chance of something happening to her. But if there was anyone she could trust in this circumstance, it was Sam's family. And she was going to do anything to save Sam from this demon.

"Why don't you head back to your dorm now?" John suggested. "Dean and I will get a head start to figure out which rooms in the motel aren't occupied and we'll start drawing devil's traps on the ceilings."

Jess nodded, the shock of what was about to happen finally hitting her. She was going to have to act like she wanted to sleep with the demon. She had to get it onto the bed. But it shouldn't be that hard right? From the way the demon was talking it seemed desperate to sleep with her. All she had to do was making sure it wouldn't look up while she was luring it to the bed. There it would be stuck in the devil's trap that was drawn on the ceiling.

"It's gonna be okay Jess," Dean said before she could walk out the door. "In a few hours this will all be over and we'll have Sammy back."

Jess nodded and managed a small smile, the way Dean said it almost made Jess believe it would all work out.

* * *

Grinning with anticipation, the demon put Sam's phone back into his pocket.

"No," Sam gasped without making a sound. "Leave her alone. You can't do that. "

"Oh dear Sam, I can and I will. Just watch. She will never forget this night. "

Sam was desperate. He had to stop this from happening but he had no clue how. He felt as if he was pounding against the inside of his head with his fists, but the demon only laughed. "You're giving us a headache, Sam, if you don't stop doing that. You can't stop me. But what you do is annoying. It's like a bee buzzing in my head. So please be quiet. "

"And if not? "

The demon snorted. Then he grabbed Sam's left hand with his right and bent the fingers backwards until Sam gasped with pain. "You know," it stated, unimpressed, "I feel it too but not nearly as much as you do. So behave. Otherwise I'll snap your fingers. One by one. "

Sam fell silent. He knew that the demon wasn't joking.

The demon knew it had won. "Come on dude, don't be miffed. Just accept that I'm the boss in here and you'll be fine. Just lean back and enjoy the ride. Don't you know that I'm doing you a favour? You should be thanking me. "

"For what? "

"How does it feel to walk?"

Walking. Sam had to admit it was awesome to feel his own feet touching the ground and his legs moving, holding up his weight without braces and easily putting one foot in front of the other. Deep down Sam thoroughly enjoyed the sensation. But he didn't allow himself to indulge in the magnificent experience of walking. It was a demon moving his legs and not his own doing. It was all wrong. How could something that felt so wonderful be so wrong?

Again, the demon laughed out loud. "I really like you, Sam. Your thoughts are so entertaining. You're so honest and sincere, everything that I'm not. We'd really make a great pair."

Sam remained silent. But he guessed it didn't make a difference. After all, he was just thinking that he could talk with the demon. It was all in his head and the demon knew all about his thoughts. It was such a weird sensation. He felt his mouth talking and his legs walking without his doing, and his brain was thinking thoughts it wasn't supposed to think. He felt the demon's lust and malignance as if it was his own. But they weren't his thoughts. It was plain disgusting and Sam had to summon all his strength not to get too absorbed in those ideas. He tried to shield his own thoughts and emotions from the demon but he didn't know if he was anything near succeeding in doing so. It was best not to even think about important matters like Jess or what his family would do to help him.

"Yeah, you do that," the demon chuckled. "Meanwhile we have work to do. What about a little trip out of town? There's a lovely farmhouse out there with a friendly couple inhabiting it. I'd like to pay them a visit, maybe chat a bit with them. That should be fun. Oh, and we'll need another car. What do you think? You come with me?"

If he had been able to do so, Sam would have closed his eyes with a shudder. He had a foreboding that this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Peeking out of the door to her dorm building, Jess saw the demon waiting for her in the Impala. It had texted her a few minutes ago saying it was here to pick her up.

But the problem was, Jess was having a hard time taking those final steps to walk out the door and into the car. She had been all for this plan to help Sam, so why now did she feel like chickening out?

Dean had called a half hour ago to let her know that they were done with the devil's traps. She should feel safe but all that she could think about at the moment was how this thing could kill her as soon as she got into the car.

Wouldn't she rather try to help Sam and die doing so, rather than not try and have that demon stuck inside him forever? The answer should have come easy to her. If she loved Sam, which she thought she did, she should willingly go out there now and try to save his life. But the thing was...she was second guessing this whole thing and by doing so...did she really love Sam as much as she thought she had? She thought about when she agreed to do this back at the motel and asked herself if she had a second chance and could go back...would she still agree to this? Would she risk death to try and free Sam if she had been thinking straight?

Jess couldn't honestly answer that question. The more she thought about Sam...the more she realized that she didn't really know him as well as she had believed. They had only spent those two weeks together...was it even two weeks...maybe it had just been one. Other than that she hadn't seen him, how was she supposed to get to know someone that she might get to see twice a year? A guy she had to schedule her phone calls around his hunting trips. When he wasn't hunting he was researching, and when he wasn't researching he was exhausted from the day's events. Jess didn't even want to count the number of times Sam had fallen asleep once while they were talking on the phone.

How could she plan a future with this guy who would never settle down? Sam would always be hunting those monsters. It was a dangerous job and she always worried if one day…one day Sam wouldn't call her back and the worst would happen…

Maybe she had just been believing in a fantasy-world this whole time. She'd never be able to truly have Sam. He had seemed too good to be true with how sweet and brave and just...perfect he was. And she had been right...it was too good to be true. She had loved the idea of having Sam, of being his girlfriend, but did she really love him?

Jess looked down at her phone and saw that five minutes had passed since the demon had texted her. Maybe she wouldn't have done this if she had been thinking straight, but it was too late now. She had agreed and she couldn't let down Sam's family...she had to do this.

So taking a deep and shaky breath, Jess plastered a smile on her face and stepped out the door.

Sam was leaning against the Impala and smiled at her when she approached him. _Pull yourself together_, Jess reprimanded herself. _He mustn't know that you know._ So she smiled at him. "Sam. It's so good to see you. I was afraid everything had been a dream."

"Me walking?" Sam laughed and stood to his full height. Jess knew it wasn't Sam but a despicable demon, but he looked so good. Involuntarily, her heart started beating faster. The wheelchair had never been an issue for her, but she had to admit that Sam was even more attractive without it. She was scared what the demon would do to her, but to hug him wasn't as hard as she had imagined. Still, she couldn't bring herself to kiss the thing. Everything in her longed to kiss Sam, her beloved boy-friend, but not as long as a demon resided in him.

It didn't seem to notice. "Let's go," it smiled. "I can't wait for our romantic evening."

Jess gulped. "Me neither," she managed to say, and sat down in the passenger's seat. Her mouth was dry and she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk to the thing, but she knew she had to. She had to at least ask him the most natural question.

"What happened, Sam? You told me you had no chance of walking again and now look at you. I'm so happy for you."

"That I can imagine. It's better than having a crippled boyfriend, isn't it? Now you can introduce me to your friends."

Jess cringed inwardly. "No," she said in a firm voice which wasn't betraying her trepidation. "You know that I never cared about that. I'm just happy for you and your family."

The demon smirked and Jess realized that it never answered her question. It pulled the Impala into a parking lot. "We're here."

Jess studied the shabby motel. Big neon letters were flickering in the beginning twilight. Never would she have imagined that her first time with Sam would be in such a derelict place. But it wouldn't come to that. She trusted Dean and John to protect her from any harm.

"Let's get a room." The demon smiled and put his arm around Jess's waist. Nervously, she licked her lips. Deliberately, she refrained from looking around. She knew Dean and John were here somewhere. It was going to be over soon. In about half an hour tops she would have Sam back. The real Sam. But when they got to the desk the demon didn't ask for a room.

"Is there a back door?"

"Why?" The elderly clerk eyed the tall man suspiciously. "You're on the run?"

"Nope." The demon smiled Sam's best smile. "Just don't want my family to catch up with us." Possessively, he pulled Jess nearer. "You understand?"

"Yeah, of course I do." With his thumb the clerk pointed behind him.

Jess felt her throat tighten. "What?" she stammered. "What do you mean? I thought we were taking a room."

The demon grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "You really think I'm that stupid?"

"No Sam, of course you're not stupid." Jess tried to wiggle out of the hard grip. "Please, you're hurting me."

"Then quit the act. You're not good at it anyway. You're too scared and too nervous."

"Of course I am." Jess knew she had been discovered; still she tried to maintain her cover. "It will be the first time for me. I'm looking forward to it, but can't you understand that it makes me nervous?"

The grip on her hand got even tighter. "Stop lying. Where are they? The Winchesters. Waiting in one of the rooms to get to me? Or are they still in their car waiting? I thought I spotted John's truck on a side street."

Fear and panic got the better of Jess. Desperately, she tried to get away. But the demon slapped her in the face, hard. It leaned over her with blazing eyes that showed no mercy.

"Listen, bitch, you will do as I tell you and maybe, just maybe, you may get out of this alive. Hey, I'm your boyfriend. You love me. You're supposed to enjoy everything I'm gonna do with you, you understand?" The demon pulled her with him until they got to an old car that was parked hidden behind a few bushes. The door was opened and Jess found herself almost thrown on the passenger's seat. The demon stepped in as well and smirked at her. "Don't have any ideas of getting out of the car, sweetie. You know what will happen if you try to escape?" The demon pulled Sam's lighter out of his pocket and pushed up the left sleeves of his shirt. With big eyes Jess watched as it brought the lighter to Sam's bare arm. "Don't do that," she whispered hoarsely.

But the demon only laughed like a maniac. The fire reached Sam's arm and burned his skin. Although the demon was still laughing, Sam's eyes were full of pain and unshed tears. Horrified, she realized that Sam was pretty much awake in his body and could feel what the demon was doing to him.

"Please, stop," she begged. "I won't try anything, I promise."

"Okay, I guess I can trust you." The demon threw the lighter away and waved Sam's arm in front of her face. The smell of burnt skin almost made her gag. She had to stay, for Sam's sake. But the thought of what was going to happen made her shiver uncontrollably. Dean and John were her only hope, but they were still at the motel. Jess wondered if they had already noticed that their plan had failed.

* * *

_Hope everyone is enjoying!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Watch out, Dean, he's gonna see you."

Dean stepped back from his place behind the curtains, but his eyes stayed glued to the tall figure that made his way over the parking lot. "Look at him, Dad, he's walking.

"I can see it, Dean. But that's not Sam."

Dean knew what his father wanted to tell him, but it was just so great to see Sam standing upright without the help of crutches or other aides. Furtively, he watched how Sam and Jess disappeared around the corner. They had tipped the clerk very generously to convince him that he needed to give Sam and Jess this very room and that Dean and John needed to get in there first for a few preparations. Dean glanced at the devil's trap at the ceiling. As soon as the demon set foot into the room, it would be trapped. Then they only needed to exorcise the monster and Sam would be free again. As well as paralyzed. Dean sighed. They just couldn't have it all.

"Dean, come on," John whispered from the bathroom.

Dean hurried to join him. If the demon entered the room and saw him standing there right in the middle, their whole plan would be blown.

John eyed him worriedly. "Dean, you know what happened to Bobby's wife, don't you?"

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"When his wife was possessed by a demon, he had to kill her."

Dean's eyes widened with shock. "No, Dad, no. No way will we kill Sam."

"Dean..."

"No, Dad. Bobby was inexperienced at the time. He knew nothing about supernatural beings. He didn't know what to do to stop the demon other than killing his wife. We do know what we can do, don't we?"

"I hope so, son, I really hope so." John sighed and glanced at his watch. "Where are they?" he murmured nervously. "They should be here by now."

"Maybe the demon asked for a different room. He's not stupid, you know?"

"We'll give them another five minutes," John decided.

But only three minutes later he opened the door. "Waiting's over. Come on, Dean."

The clerk greeted them with a smug smile. "Sorry folks, they went out through the back."

"And you let them go?" Dean's eyes were all but blazing.

The smile fell just a bit. "Hey, there's nothing I could have done, other than telling them that you were preparing a surprise." The smile came back, even smugger than before. "I guess they wanted to spend some time alone. Without family, if you know what I mean. They're a nice couple, you know."

John laid his hand on Dean's shoulder before his son could do anything stupid. "Let's go, Dean. Don't waste your time."

* * *

Jess was scared. She had a feeling that this couldn't be true. It had to be a nightmare she was stuck in. She was a normal average girl from Michigan and all she ever wanted was a normal average life. College, a nice boyfriend, marriage, children, maybe their own little house someday. And now she was riding shotgun with a demon possessing her boy-friend. It felt so surreal, it just couldn't be.

"You scared?" Sam looked at her. No, not Sam. The demon looked at her through her beloved Sam's eyes. With eyes that looked cold and ruthless instead of warm and tender. Of course she was scared. But she wouldn't show him her fear. At least she was trying hard not to.

But the demon looked right through her. "Don't be afraid, sweetie. You'll gonna have the time of your life."

"No doubt about that," Jess muttered sarcastically. She shuddered when the demon smirked at her. This knowing look gave her the creeps. _Dean, John, where are you_, she thought desperately.

"We're here," the demon announced.

Jess looked around. They had arrived at a small farmhouse right in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place if you want to have some peace and quiet. No one would hear her cry or scream. Jess swallowed dryly as she thought of the awful things that were awaiting her.

The demon opened the door to the passenger seat and offered her a hand, nonchalantly.

Jess ignored the hand and got out on her own. "Who lives here?" she wanted to know.

The demon cast a quick glance at the farmhouse. "A very nice old couple. Sam and I paid them a visit a few hours earlier. Come on. I'll introduce you to them."

For a moment Jess considered her chances on running. But there was nowhere she could run to. She could only hope that John and Dean would find her.

Slowly, she followed the demon inside the house. He led her to the living room where a man and a woman, both approximately in their seventies, were tied to their chairs. The demon had even gagged them. Jess gasped and tried to run to the two people who looked at her with big frightened eyes, but the demon stopped her with a hard grip to her arm.

"No, you don't," he snarled. "We have business to do." He pulled her back and Jess couldn't suppress a moan of pain. When he dragged her out of the door, Jess locked eyes with the old lady and there she saw sympathy and the desperation she was feeling herself. This could only end badly.

Still in the demon's hard grip, she stumbled up the stairs. The monster knew his way around. He opened a door and shoved Jess into a spacious bedroom. The double bed was neatly made and the room looked very comfortable.

The demon pushed her onto the bed and suddenly Jess got angry. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She wouldn't allow the demon to rape her just like that. When the demon approached her, she tucked up her legs and rammed them into the monster's stomach. It was Sam's body, alright, but she was sure he would understand. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way she would surrender so easily just because the demon wore Sam's face.

He sneered. "And here I was thinking what lame pussy Sam had gotten himself. I'm glad to see that you have at least a bit of fire in you." Threateningly, the demon came over to her and suddenly his eyes went deep black. Jess startled so much that she didn't resist when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. But then she struggled like a wild cat and even managed to get a hand free. Desperately, she pulled her fingernails over Sam's cheek. It was only a moment before the demon had her wrist in a firm grip again. "Hey, what is it with you chicks? Is scratching a guy all you can do?" He let go of her hand, but just to backhand her hard. "Stop fighting, bitch. You'll only hurt yourself. And it won't get you anything. Just watch."

With a morbid fascination, Jess watched the bloody scratches heal within a few seconds. The eyes went black again. "See? So stop and I'll be gentle."

"Never," Jess gasped, desperately trying to wiggle out of the unrelenting grip.

"Oh, you like it the hard way." There was this cruel smirk again. "You should have told me. Now, are you prepared for the fun?" The demon grabbed Jess's blouse and tore it apart with one smooth move.

Jess froze. She closed her eyes and gave up. This monster would do with her whatever it wanted to do and she could do absolutely nothing to help herself. "Sam, please," she pleaded in one last effort.

"Sam's not here," the demon laughed. "Oh, wait, that's not true. He is here. You know, he prevented me earlier when I wanted to have some fun with a girl, but that won't happen again." Jess felt a cold hand made its way up her belly to her chest. She tried to tell herself that it was Sam who was touching her and that she enjoyed the sensation, but it didn't work. She almost started to gag, when the demon leaned over her face, ready to kiss her.

"Leave her alone, asshole!"

At the sudden interruption the demon turned around and was met with a gush of holy water that Dean sprayed over him from a bottle. The demon howled in pain and shock. Dean didn't stop to watch what the holy water did to him. He attacked him instantly and shoved him against the wall.

But the demon recovered fast. Dean had him pinned against the wall, but he still smirked. "So what now, Deanie? You have me. Are you going to kill me?" He laughed. "Oh, I forgot, that's your dearest brother Sammy I'm wearing. So killing me is not an option, is it? Is that little bit of holy water all you got? Oh, and John, what weapons do you have?" The demon looked over at John who had entered the room behind Dean. "Is that a blanket you have in your hands? Really, John? Do you want to cuddle me to death?"

"Just wait and see." Dean's eyes fell on Sam's arm. "What's that?"

Derisively, the demon glanced at the already inflamed burn wound. "Oh, stupid little Sammy might have burned himself a bit. I could heal it if I want to, but you know, I want to leave Sam a little reminder of our nice time together."

"You son of a bitch!" In the very last moment Dean refrained from hitting the demon straight in the face. The monster laughed out loud. "Yeah, you do that, Deanie. You know, Sam can feel everything in here. But I'm sure he would understand."

Dean almost exploded because of his fury and instinctively he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the demon. John let out a strangled cry and Dean remembered who he was aiming the weapon at. Very slowly he lowered it and bit his lip when the abomination inside his brother laughed out loud. It almost physically hurt him to hear his brother's voice distorted like that. How would he love putting a full load of rocksalt into the demon's face, but that would hurt Sam, too. He clenched his fist as he considered their options.

"Come on, Dean, shoot me," the demon mocked him. "I know you want to do it. Is that salt in the gun? Don't you have real rounds somewhere?" He smiled as he studied Dean's face. "You have. Now it's getting interesting."

Suddenly Sam's eyes turned black and he broke loose of Dean's grip easily. Before Dean could react he was against the wall himself with the demon in front of him. Without even looking the demon flung John against the opposite wall and pinned him there with just a small movement of his wrist.

Sam's face contorted to a hate-filled grimace. "You thought you weakened me with your pathetic holy water, didn't you? You have to do better than that to beat me. I'm not the run-of-the-mill-demon you're used to deal with. You always think you're so smart. Hunters. Did you really think you can waltz in here and defeat me? Think again. I know each and every of your moves, idiot, because I know what Sam knows. I can hear his thoughts. So I know all of your tricks. I'm going to teach you both a lesson. I guess I'll start with you, Dean. You'll be the first to die and then it's your father's turn. Let's see where you keep your ammo." The demon searched Dean's pockets until he found two rounds. "Nice," he beamed.

Dean wanted to slap himself, but he couldn't move a finger. Why in hell had he put the rounds into his pocket when he had emptied the gun to refill it with rocksalt rounds? It had been plain stupid and now the demon had a gun he could kill them all with. On the other hand, Dean doubted that the monster needed a weapon to do so.

The demon put the rounds into the gun. "Okay, let's get started. Oh, by the way-" he turned to Jess who had slid down from the bed, grabbing for the blanket. "Don't even think about escaping." With a thud the door slammed shut. "Lean back and enjoy the show. As soon as I'm done with these two morons I'll be back with you, sweetie. You may have the blanket, but don't think you can cover anything if I don't want it." Still laughing, the demon turned to Dean again. "Any wise last words, brother?" With a joyful sneer he aimed the gun at Dean's face.

Dean could hear his father's angry scream to the demon to let him go. John tried to catch the demon's attention, but he couldn't do anything pinned against the wall as he was. Dean's throat constricted as he stared into the muzzle. This wasn't going as they had planned. If he couldn't succeed in breaking free it would be his and John's death and hell knew what this monster was going to do with Jess and Sam. He had to do something. And it would be best to come up with a plan before the demon fired the gun straight into his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: If anyone has been sending me messages, I haven't received any alerts in my email. I just checked my inbox and found 8 messages that fanfic never alerted me I had. I will respond to everyone as soon as I can.**

* * *

"No!" Sam's mind screamed frantically inside the demon's head. "Stop! Don't do that."

"Don't worry, Sammy," the demon teased him silently. "I won't kill your precious brother. I have orders not to kill you or your family. On the other hand, no one said I can't have some fun. So what would you say to a bullet to his knee? Or both knees. Just to make things even. What do you think about switching your roles? You can walk and Dean might end up in a wheelchair. Doesn't that sound funny?"

"No." Seeing Dean right before him, Sam felt the love and affection for his brother deep inside. "I won't let you harm him."

"And how do you plan to restrain me?" the voice teased but it sounded not as convincing as before. All of a sudden Sam realized that the love he felt for his family weakened the demon's hold of him. Purposely, he started to think of how John and Dean had found him, how dearly they loved him and how much he loved them back, and he felt the weapon in his hand waver.

"Stop it," the demon ordered. "Stop it right now."

The finger twitched around the trigger but Sam prevented it from firing. He was in control now. Very little control, still it was enough to bring the hand with the deadly gun down and break the demon's hold of Dean.

Dean stared into his brother's eyes, desperately trying to find Sam in there. The gun was now pointed at his right kneecap and Dean knew the demon was only seconds away from crippling him. But suddenly the weapon wavered ever so slightly and the cruel expression in Sam's eyes was replaced by something different. Determination, fear, and love. Slowly, the hand with the gun went down.

Dean noticed that he could move again. He wasn't entirely free but it was enough to lash out and kick Sam against his shin. The demon stood his ground, but his concentration was broken. Dean saw his father slide to the ground like in slow motion. With a big effort he summoned his strength and shoved the demon backwards.

Sam stumbled back, tripped over the blanket that Jess had spread on the ground and, letting go of the gun in the process, landed straight in the devil's trap that was painted onto it.

Dean breathed a deep sigh of relief, as he picked up the weapon. "You okay?" he asked his father.

John nodded. "What was that?" he asked.

"I guess Sammy got some control back."

"Just for a moment." The demon tried the devil's trap but it was very thoroughly painted onto the blanket. There was no escape. He clapped his hands. "Well done, hunters," he applauded them. "So you got me. Congratulations." He looked down at the blanket. "Nice little trick."

"I thought you knew all of our tricks." Dean's voice sounded satisfied. "If you did, why didn't you know that we were coming?"

John stepped in front of the demon. "You thought you got away at the motel, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Can it be that Sam managed to shield his knowledge from you? He knows about the GPS tracker we have. Hell, it was his idea in the first place. I'm sure he knew that we would equip Jess with the device to track you down." Now it was John's turn to sneer. "Not so smart at all, are you?"

Dean nodded. "Time to go, bitch. That's my brother and I want him back." He cleared his throat. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-."

"You know I could give Sam his legs back."

Dean hesitated.

"He's lying, Dean. Don't listen to him." John faced the demon and continued: "Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, ecclesiam tuam."

"I'm not lying. I can make Sam walk, believe me. I have the power." The demon sounded frantic.

Dean bit his lip. He knew the demon would tell them anything just to not get exorcised. But the thought was tempting. For a moment he imagined Sam standing in front of him like now, only that it would be Sam and not a demon. He relished the thought for just another moment.

"Secura tibi facias libertate," he heard his father recite, and he knew if he wanted to stop the procedure, he had to do it now. For a moment Dean closed his eyes. Sam wouldn't want that. So he remained silent.

"Servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

The demon threw his head back and with a gurgling sound, he evaded Sam in a large cloud of smoke. Sam's legs started to buckle.

"Dean!" John shouted.

But Dean was already at his brother's side, catching him when he collapsed.

"I got you, Sammy," he whispered. "I got you. It's over. It's all over."

For a moment Sam lay motionless in Dean's arms, but then he clung to his brother like he was drowning and started crying.

John kneeled down beside his sons and laid his hand on Sam's back. "It's okay, Sam, it's okay," he soothed.

"It's not okay," Sam sobbed. "I did horrible things."

"No, you didn't," Dean disagreed. "It was a demon, not you."

"But it was my hands that did those things. That hurt Jess. And almost fired that gun at you."

"But you didn't. You held him back, didn't you?"

Sam looked into his brother's face, eyes brimming with tears. "I couldn't let him hurt you. I tried the whole time to regain control but it was when he pointed the gun at you that I suddenly realized how to do it. Although it lasted only for a moment."

"A very crucial moment." John patted his back. "I'm glad we got you back."

Jess who was still sitting on the floor in front of the bed looked at them with big eyes. "Sam?" she asked hesitantly.

Sam reached out for her and Jess threw herself into his arms so forcefully that Dean had to steady his brother. Sam leaned into his brother's strong hand on his back and started to caress Jess gently. "I'm so sorry, Jess, so awfully sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Jess smiled through the tears that were streaming down her face. "I'm just so glad it's over."

"We all are." John stood. "We should leave."

"The old couple," Jess remembered. "Sam, I mean the demon tied them to their chairs in the living room."

"Right." Sam looked at John. "What are we going to tell them?"

"That we came to rescue the girl and will take care of the guy. Which is exactly what we're going to do. Let's bring you downstairs, Sam."

With his arms around his father and brother's shoulders, Sam allowed them to haul him up and drag him down the stairs. He had despised the demon, but being able to walk certainly had been a great sensation. Sam tried to feel his legs, if at least a few of his nerves were still alive, but there was nothing. He was hanging between his brother and father like a sack and he loathed the feeling more than ever before.

John and Dean dragged Sam over to the pickup. Dean cast a glance at his brother who looked down at his trailing legs. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked softly.

"I was walking, Dean," Sam said sombrely.

"I know." Dean's voice sounded sad. "It was a great sight. Do you think the demon told us the truth? That he would have been able to make you walk."

"I guess. But the price would have been too high."

"I'm sure of that. But still…" Dean didn't finish the sentence. He shared a look with his father who furtively shook his head and decided to postpone the issue. "Anyway, let's get you home. We have to tend to that burn wound."

"It's okay. But what about the car? I'm sure it's already reported stolen."

"Don't worry," John told Sam. "We look after the old couple and then take the car and leave it somewhere at the city's outskirts. We have to pick up the Impala as well."

Sam bit his lip. "Can you do that without me and the pickup? If you don't mind I'd rather bring Jess home. I guess she's had it for today. "

"Are you up to driving, son? You had a hard day yourself." John was worried.

"I'm okay, Dad. Really. "

Dean and John helped Sam sit down in the pickup's driver seat. "Is your wheelchair in the other car, Sam?" John asked, putting Sam's legs beside the foot pedals.

"No, it's in the Impala's trunk. There was no need to bring it along." Sam grimaced as if the words hurt him.

"And you know by any chance where you left Baby?" Dean asked casually, but the worry for his beloved car was evident in his eyes.

Sam almost smiled as he told Dean the Impala's location.

"I could go with Sam," Dean suggested to their father. "I'll get the Impala and pick you up after you dumped the car."

"I need you with the old couple, Dean," John objected. "We have to convince them that we'll take care of everything and there's no need to call the cops. You can do that way better than I."

"Yeah, you're the charming one in the family," Sam agreed. "By the way, we won't drive by the Impala."

"You won't get your chair?" John raised his eyebrows.

"I won't need it. I'll drop Jess at her apartment and get home to the motel. I guess by that time you're there already to help me. "

"Okay." John was reluctant to agree, but eventually he nodded. "Take care Sam. We'll see you later."

Sam watched his hands working the hand throttle. He hated it. He knew why John had been so reluctant. He was worried. Sam never drove anywhere without his wheelchair. You never knew what could happen. The car could have something as simple as a flat and Sam wouldn't be able to get out to change the tire. Fact was, Sam couldn't stand even thinking of his wheelchair right now. As long as he didn't see it, he could pretend it wasn't true. He could act as if he still felt his legs, as if he still was able to walk. His throat constricted. As awful as being possessed by a demon had been, he had cherished the feeling of standing tall and upright, of walking, of feeling normal. For a few hours he had been a normal young man and if girls had turned their head to look at him it had been because of his height or his looks and not because of his wheelchair. For once he had received glances of admiration and not those of pity. He didn't want to lose that. He desperately tried once again to move his legs, his feet, his toes. Maybe something of the demon's influence still worked. But it didn't. His legs were unmoving as ever. Sam's eyes watered and angrily he wiped a lonely tear away.

Sam heard Jess sniff beside him. He didn't dare to look at her. Another sensation replaced his self pity. The burning sensation of shame. He had almost raped his girlfriend. He hadn't been in control of his own body, still it had been him. He had no idea how he ever could make amends for this. How could he ever regain her trust? He was sure that every time she looked at him now she would see the demon. Was their love strong enough to outweigh her feelings of disgust and hatred? Sam's heart felt heavy like a stone when he finally cast a small self-conscious side-glance at his girlfriend.

* * *

Jess had her head rested on the window. She was still at the verge of crying and could barely look at Sam. She knew he was back to normal, but all she could think of was this horrible demon. She swallowed, determined not to show her tears. Sam had it difficult as it was. She didn't want to burden him with her fears. And fears she had. What if anything like that happened again? Sam was a hunter; his family was hunting monsters like this demon and even more dangerous creatures. The thought of ever leading a normal life with him suddenly seemed absurd.

Sam cleared his throat. "Jess…"

"Don't Sam." Jess shook her head. "Let's talk tomorrow about it all. I can't do that now."

"Understandable." Sam smiled sadly. "I wouldn't know what to say myself." He looked out of the side window where a police car passed them.

Sam barely spared them a glance.

So when the lights and sirens started, he was in shock. What was it this time? A busted taillight? He didn't really need that now. For a moment he thought about accelerating and outsmarting the police to get away. He knew he could do it. On the other hand they could track him down with the help of the license plate. Sam sighed. He was just so tired. But it was better to stop and deal with whatever crap the police had to say.

Sam pulled over, ignoring Jess's question about what was wrong.

Two cops got out of the patrol car with urgency and Sam reluctantly rolled down the window.

"Is there something wro..."

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Cop number one shouted.

Jess gasped as a gun was pointed directly at Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned as he slowly lifted his hands up.

"Yeah, that's him." Cop number two was glaring at Sam. "That's definitely him." He threw a glance at Jess. "Ma'am, you're lucky we found you when we did. This criminal has been on the loose and probably had nothing but bad intentions."

"What? Who do you think I am?" Sam stuttered, although he was starting to understand what was going on.

"You sir, are under arrest for destruction of property, vandalism, abuse and attempted rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Cop number one pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Out of the car, now."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. They thought he had actually done that stuff that the demon did. But of course they did. How was he going to defend himself when they had his face on security tape?

"I...sir...I can't walk."

"Don't try any funny games with me. If you don't get out of this car in ten seconds, I'm going to have to do this the hard way." The cop pulled out a taser and Sam shuddered.

"Really, I can't walk. I'm paralyzed from the waist down; I can't even move my legs."

Cop number two went around the pickup, checked the backseat and then opened the passenger door. "Will you please get out, ma'am?" he asked Jess and helped her out of the car while he looked at his partner and shook his head.

The cop raised his weapon. "So, if that was true, you would have a wheelchair, wouldn't you?" he sneered at Sam. "So tell me, where is it?"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. He got the feeling that nature itself had conspired against him. "It's still at home. I was just taking my girlfriend home. I don't need my chair when I drive." The excuse sounded lame even to Sam's ears. No paraplegic would leave his wheelchair behind, not even for a short ride.

The cop who still had his weapon directed at him, chuckled. "Nice try." He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and then it fell. "Get out," he barked. "Now!" He raised the taser.

Sam blanched. "I told you I can't. I can prove it. Look at the hand throttle here. The car fits my disability."

"I bet the car is stolen. Is that why you came up with this hilarious story? You stole a disabled person's car?"

Sam sighed. The cops were determined not to believe him, no matter what he tried. He couldn't even blame them. What else were they to believe? He was sure that the mall was crammed with security cameras and on each and every one his face was to be seen.

"Please. You have to believe him," Jess chimed in from behind. "Sam's been paralyzed since he was a baby. This is all a huge mistake."

Cop number two who was still standing beside her, regarded her thoughtfully. "Why are you defending that bastard? I guess you haven't seen the news yet. He tried to rape a girl. About the same age and look as you. I'm pretty sure you would've been his next victim."

Sam jerked around at these words, gaping at the officer in shock. But the sudden movement spooked the other cop and he pulled the taser's trigger. A searing pain shot through Sam's chest when the electrodes connected with his body. He felt himself lose all control and his body started shaking. On the verge of losing consciousness he felt the cop grip his arm and yank him out of the car. He scraped his elbows on the pavement when he hit the ground still twitching uncontrollably. Jess cried out loud but the sound seemed to come through a thick layer of fog.

The cop pulled the trigger a second time. Sam let out a painful scream when his body was again jolted by electricity and his vision started to gray out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jess couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sam was lying on the ground, writhing and twitching from the jolt the taser gave him. She started running to him, but the cop grabbed her arm to prevent it. She wanted to ask the police officer why he did that to Sam, but her mouth was dry. And there she had been thinking the day couldn't get any worse. This was another nightmare. Could she just please wake up?

She licked her lips, trying to find her voice when the first cop triggered the taser again. He was smiling gleefully. He enjoyed torturing Sam. Jess knew she had to do something, but she couldn't move.

"Jeff, that's enough," the other cop shouted and went over to his partner. He took the taser and removed the electrodes from Sam's body. "I think he's had enough. Let's take him to the precinct."

The first cop nodded. "Yeah, okay, I think you're right. Let's get this piece of filth in the car." They grabbed Sam's arms and hoisted him up. Of course Sam's legs buckled as soon as they touched the pavement but the cops seemed to think it was due to the taser. They handcuffed him and pushed him into the police car. Then the second, friendlier, cop turned to Jess.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this, ma'am. It must be hard for you, knowing you just escaped a rapist. I'm sure you're pretty shaken up. Shall I call an ambulance?

"No, I'm fine," Jess spat. "I don't need an ambulance. I need you to listen to me. That's my boyfriend."

"So much the worse. You have no idea how close you came to get hurt."

"You've got the wrong guy."

"Definitely not. I know it's hard for you to believe, but there's no mistake. The pictures we got from the security cameras are pretty clear. That's the man." He watched Jess for a moment, waiting for her to get a grip on herself. "You sure you don't need a doctor? I don't feel comfortable with leaving you here, but we have to take the car in. We're pretty sure it's stolen."

"It's his dad's," Jess stuttered with frustration. She was sure they wouldn't believe that one either. And she was right.

"I'm sure he told you that." The cop nodded sympathetically. "Listen, you've done nothing wrong. I'm glad we could prevent you from whatever this scum planned to do to you. Can you come to the precinct tomorrow to give your statement?"

Jess nodded absentmindedly, still staring at the back of the police car where Sam was in.

"Good. Do you have someone who can pick you up and bring you home?"

That got Jess's attention. "I'm not leaving Sam now. I'm going with you."

"Sorry, but you can't. We have to deal with him now and there's no time to hear your statement. Tomorrow is early enough for that. Again, do you have someone to pick you up?"

"Yes." Jess's voice got testy. She felt so helpless. It made her furious that the cops didn't even try and listen to her reasons but treated her like a child that couldn't be trusted. Oh god, that couldn't be happening. Why couldn't she just wake up and skip this terrible day?

She watched as the first cop drove away with Sam in the police car and the second one driving John's pickup. Slowly, she sat down at the curb and started to sob.

* * *

"I'm so glad to have you back, baby." Dean stroked the Impala gently and deliberately overheard his father's huff. "What has this big bad demon done to you?"

"I'm pretty sure he treated it like a car."

"She's not an 'it'." Dean turned around. "You call the demon 'he' and baby 'it'? That's so wrong, Dad."

John lifted his eyebrows. "You want me to address your brother as 'it'?"

"Nah, not Sammy, just the demon." Dean sobered up. "You think it will affect him much?"

John scratched his head. "Guess so. It's not only that he was possessed by a demon, Sam was walking and was thrown back into the wheelchair. That's hard."

"But he knew the whole time it was only the demon walking."

"Doesn't matter. You have to understand, Dean…"

Dean's cell started ringing and interrupted John.

"Speaking of which." Dean grabbed his cell and frowned, when he looked at the screen. "Hey Jess, something up?"

"Dean!" Jess's terrified voice filled the other end. "Oh my god, they've got Sam! I tried to explain but they took him!"

Dean's heart and mind immediately went into overdrive. "What? Who got him Jess, demons?" Dean threw a frantic glance in his father's direction and set the phone on speaker.

"No...no, the cops! The cops pulled us over and they think Sam...they think Sam did all that terrible stuff!

"How could they arrest him, Jess?" John asked. "Sam can't walk; they have to know he couldn't have been the person in the mall!"

"We tried telling them but they didn't believe us because there was no wheelchair in the car! They tasered him and arrested him!"

"Wait. They what?" Dean almost yelled. "They tasered him?"

"Yes. Even twice. It was so horrible, Dean." Jess sounded small and forlorn. "Dean, I...I don't know what to do!"

Dean tried to calm down. He was raging with fury at what he just heard. And a look at his father told him that he felt the same. How could the cops dare hurt his baby brother? How could they dare arrest him?

John took over. "Listen...Jess...we're going to figure this out. They'll realize that Sam can't walk sooner rather than later. Where are you right now?"

"I'm about a mile away from my apartment. They took the pickup, because they think it's stolen."

Dean gritted his teeth. "They left you there?"

"Yes, I wanted to go with Sam, but they wouldn't let me. Told me they didn't have time for me."

"Okay, we just got back to the Impala. We still have to dump the other car someplace far away. It will take us a while, but just stay where you are and wait for us. It will be okay, Jess, I promise."

Dean only wished he was as confident as John led Jess to believe.

* * *

Pain was still rushing through Sam's upper body when the cops started shoving him out of the patrol car.

"On your feet!" the one named Jeff yelled at him but Sam knew even if he had use of his legs, he'd still be too shaken up to walk.

They groaned and cursed as they hauled him out of the car.

"That's only because you had to taser him twice," cop number two accused his partner. "Look what it got us."

"Yeah, I get it," Jeff grumbled and grabbed Sam's arms with unnecessary force. "Let's get him inside."

They threw him onto a chair quite unceremoniously and Sam hat to grip the seat with his cuffed hands to steady himself. He was glad his arms started to obey him again.

"Look whom we met on the street," Jeff hollered to his colleagues. "He was driving on the street just like that."

Sam tried to lift his head to look at the people he felt surrounding him, but he didn't have the strength. For a fraction of a second he wished the demon was still in him and he could get up, trash the whole precinct and get away. But it was only a fleeting thought. Sam knew he would never do that. He only hoped Dean would be fast.

A police officer got in front of him. "What's your name?"

Sam hesitated. "Sam Winchester", he then said. Refusing to tell them his name would make him look even more guilty.

"Get up," the cop ordered.

"I can't," Sam mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Jeff said grinning. "He keeps telling us he's paralyzed. He's not very convining in doing so but he hasn't dropped the act yet. Thinks he can get away with that."

"Huh," the other officer huffed. "And you sure he's acting? Maybe you got the wrong one."

"Look at him and look at the face on the wanted poster. Off course it's him. There's no doubt."

"I'll check the poster out. What with this burn? A doctor should look at that."

"The bastard tried to rape a girl. You think he deserves a treatment?"

"We have to…"

The shrill sound of a phone cut him off. "Excuse me."

Sam tried to think through the headache he was getting. Finally, he managed to lift his head and he squinted at the men, searching the faces in the desperate hope to find one with doubt written on it. Only one person who was willing to listen to him would be enough. But all expressions he met were of dismay and satisfaction that he had been caught.

The man who had talked on the phone came back. He clapped Jeff on the shoulder. "Good news. Our Hell's Angels' friend is going to court tomorrow. They're picking him up at 10 o'clock sharp.

"Good thing." Jeff nodded, satisfied. "I'm glad we get him off our hands. It's too dangerous to have him in here. What are we doing with this one?"

"Let him have his way for the moment. If he wants to act a cripple, don't bother. Pictures and finger prints can wait a bit. Bring him to the cell. He might reconsider his disability there."

Jeff smiled gleefully. "You're right. Maybe Hell's Angels' guy can talk him out of it."

Sam was dragged along the corridor, panic what was awaiting him rising fast. "Last chance to stand on your feet," he was told when the door to the cell was opened. When he didn't answer and didn't react the cops just threw him into the cell. Sam landed on the floor with a thud and closed his eyes.

"Aww, look at the pretty little boy...looks like he had a bit of an accident...," a gruff voice laughed, quickly joined by several others.

"Yeah, poor baby pissed himself, anyone got any diapers for him to borrow?"

Sam felt his cheeks blush. He had noticed the smell but didn't even care to bother. Of course, he had gotten tasered and his body had reacted by releasing some urine. Plus, it didn't help that Sam had less control than a normal person would have over his bladder.

Mortified, Sam opened his eyes with a groan and after a few seconds of adjusting, he could see several other figures in the small jail cell, most of which were glowering down at him with wicked smiles. On the bench a big and sturdy guy was sitting, wearing biker gear and a lot of tattoos. The Hell's Angels' guy. Dreadfully, Sam realized what the cops had meant. The man looked like trouble. A lot of trouble.

Sam just lay there. Maybe they would leave him alone.

Or maybe not.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You want to stay there on the floor and taking a nap while occupying all the space?"

Sam felt his torso shift a bit. Apparently one of the guys had kicked him in the legs. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, glad that the tingling feeling in his body eventually had vanished completely.

A young man, maybe only a few years older than he, stood beside his legs and stared down at him. He had an ugly scar across his cheek and had taken up a threatening stance, although he was quite small. But that didn't matter. With Sam sitting on the floor, the young man was towering over him.

"I can't get up," Sam explained frustratedly. He sounded like a broken record to himself.

"Why's that?" Hell's Angels' guy looked up from the bench.

"I'm paralyzed," Sam answered curtly. He had enough of explaining his disability over and over again.

"Paralyzed? So what's a cripple doing in here?" Scarface wanted to know.

Sam shrugged. "They mistook me for a rapist."

The guy laughed out loud. "A crippled rapist? That's new. Maybe it isn't even true." He kicked Sam in the leg again and raised his eyebrows. "I give you that, you're not even flinching."

"That's because my legs are paralyzed, you dumbass. I don't feel them."

"Who are you calling a dumbass here?" Scarface lifted his foot again, this time aiming for Sam's side.

All of a sudden, Sam snapped out of it. He was dealing with monsters on a daily basis, so what was he doing on the floor, feeling sorry for himself and letting this man kick him repeatedly? His hands came up, intercepting the man's foot in midair and twisting it. The man crashed to the floor right beside Sam. Before he even realized what had happened, Sam was above him and delivered a punch to his jaw. The man lashed out with his legs, but Sam didn't let go. The other convicts cheered and applauded them when they rolled over the cell's floor, still fighting. The man tried to get up, but Sam prevented it with his weight. Sam was at least seven inches taller than his opponent which gave him an advantage despite his lifeless legs. He only let go when the cops arrived, yelling at them to stop the fighting.

Panting, Sam pulled himself to the wall and sat up against it. Comments of his cell mates buzzed around, but he didn't understand them. He wiped his bloody nose when Scarface appeared next to him again, a murderous look on his face. "You won't play that trick on me again," he threatened. He lifted his booted foot. "You're in for a good ride now."

Just as Sam thought he was done for, the Hell's Angels' guy stood in front of him, shoving Scarface aside.

"Leave the kid alone or I'll make sure he's not the only cripple in this cell," the tall, intimidating bald man growled.

The other man backed off a little. "Geeze man, you saw what he did to me. I just want a bit payback."

"Payback? Why's that? You started kicking him. He had every right to defend himself. And you don't kick a man that's sitting on the floor. Back off!" Being of the same height as Sam, the biker squinted down at the small man threateningly.

"Hey, what's wrong with having a little fun," Scarface shouted, but retreated to the other side of the cell.

"That's not my definition of fun," the biker growled, as he bent down to Sam. He grabbed him under the armpits and hauled him up without any effort, dragging him to the bench. "Move," he bellowed to the people sitting there and they anxiously made room. The man sat Sam down on the bench, before sitting next to him as comfortably as like they were sitting on a couch.

"You know that was a good fight you put up there, kid. How come a cripple can fight like this?"

Sam smiled. "I've encountered a few jerks in my life already."

The Hell's Angels' guy laughed out loud and held his hand out to Sam. "My name's Don."

"Sam."

They shook hands and Sam realized that the big guy wasn't so intimidating after all. Actually, his eyes were gentle and kind of sad. "So, what is your definition of fun?" he enquired.

Don smiled. "Hurting people it is not."

"Then why are you here?"

"I guess they just don't like bikers."

"Hell's Angels are not very liked" Scarface chimed in from the other side of the cell.

"I'm not a Hell's Angel," Don growled menacingly and Scarface retreated one more step.

Sam was surprised. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. I'm the leader of a small biker gang, but we don't have anything to do with the Hells Angels. People are afraid of bikers if there's more than three at once. We just cruised through the town and already had the cops on our heels. We did nothing wrong…" Don shrugged. "Okay, not much anyway, so they couldn't do anything to make us leave town." Don huffed. "Unfortunately I got into a bar fight yesterday and now I'm here."

"What can they do if you did nothing wrong?"

"Oh, he's so an angel," Scarface piped in. "A Hell's Angel." He chuckled about his joke, but sobered up at the look Don gave him. "Hey, come on, you're not so innocent, are you? I'm sure there are a lot of things they can hold you accounted for."

"Maybe, but that's none of your business." Don turned to Sam. "You looked pretty roughed up. Even before asshat over there tried to get to you. How come the cops think you're a rapist?"

"Apparently the guy who did this looked a lot like me and they think I'm faking my disability."

"Faking? How can you fake being paralyzed? Or better said how can they not tell it's real? Just looking at your legs I can tell that there's something wrong."

Sam blushed fiercely when Don looked at his legs and his gaze lingered on the stains. "I think that happened when they tasered me," he explained. "I have it pretty much under control otherwise."

"They tasered you?"

"Twice. When I wouldn't step out of the car."

"Bastards." Don clenched his fists. "Those tasers are mean things. Ask how I know." He shook his head. "Had my own experience yesterday." Don smiled sadly. "I have to say I put up a good fight with the cops. Being arrested for a stupid bar fight is the worst thing that could've happened to me." He shrugged. "Damn cops. But I think in your case your stay is only temporarily."

"If someone starts to listen, maybe." Sam wasn't so sure about that. "What do you mean 'the worst thing'? A bar fight is hardly something to put you behind bars for years."

Don hesitated and looked around. The other men who were with them in the cell had lost their interest in Sam and were minding their own matters, which was mostly staring at the wall or to the ground. Only a drunk was chatting amicably with himself.

Don lowered his voice. "I'm going to jail for murder."


End file.
